Quand souffle le vent
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Sasuke le regarde,vaguement étonné qu'il l'est interrompu et Jiraya lui demande: Et si tu te contentais d'écrire seulement ce que tu as sur le cœur,gamin? -Oui mais-,commence Sasuke avant d'être coupé de nouveau. -Mais rien.Suigetsu était ton meilleur ami,non?Alors pense à lui et écris. -Oui mais je ne- -Tu pense trop.Tu vas te flinguer les neurones,gamin. NaruSasu.


**QUAND SOUFFLE LE VENT.**

**Voilà donc mon nouvel Os. Le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit (42 pages ! Waouh !).**

**Il se passe en Bretagne (parce que je l'ai commencé en Bretagne) et donc nos chers protagonistes sont français. De plus ils sont âgés de vingt ans ou plus et moi qui avais l'habitude de les manipuler en les faisant adolescents, ça m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre et je m'excuse si je les ai fait parfois trop immatures. L'histoire se déroule sous un POV de Naruto, au présent et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir fait la concordance des temps correctement à tous les endroits donc je dois m'excuser de ça aussi. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de cet Os même si j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire : la fin arrive peut-être trop vite. M'enfin. Pour ce qui est des explications pour les rares (deux phrases au maximum) fois où j'utilise un vocabulaire lié à la navigation, elles sont à la fin. Pour les deux livres que j'évoque dans l'histoire, « Extrêmement fort et incroyablement près » de Jonathan Safran Foer (une perle, que dis-je, un chef d'œuvre) et « Cœurs perdus en Atlantique » de Stefen King, j'ai lu le premier et le second est un clin d'œil destiné à ma chère Ha-chan. Quand à la légende –ou conte- que Sasuke raconte, je l'ai entièrement travaillé en faisant travailler mon côté romantique de jeune fille en fleurs. Je vous demanderai aussi de prendre garde aux indications de lieu et de temps en gras souligné car je pense que ça a une certaine importance.**

**Quand au titre, il m'est venu un peu tout seul mais je suppose que j'ai voulu faire référence à la brise marine sur les ports de Bretagne.**

**Je pense que j'ai à peu près tout dit (enfin !) donc j'espère que vous aurez une agréable lecture !**

**Erza.**

**Dimanche 09 juillet, 17h33, au bar du port : « Le Refuge » :**

« Naruto ! Remet-moi la même chose, s'il te plaît ! »

Je me tourne vers Jiraya, plateau encore en main, et lui lance un sourire en hochant la tête. Je me hâte de finir de déposer les boissons sur la table des clients que je sers –de quelconques touristes en quête d'air marin- et me glisse derrière le bar pour préparer sa commande.

Jiraya est l'un des grands habitués du bar, un ancien loup de mer reconverti en écrivain à succès. Ses histoires se passent toujours à des endroits insoupçonnés du globe, que ce soit sur des îles qu'il a croisé durant ses périples ou sur un bateau même. J'adore lire ses récits de voyage, même si j'évite ses autres romans, un peu trop libertins à mon goût.

Tous les soirs, il fait parti du groupe d'anciens marins ou pêcheurs qui se réunissent pour évoquer leurs histoires passées, puis plus tard dans la soirée, ceux qui ont pris leur relève les rejoignent et ensemble, ils content les mérites de l'océan. J'avoue adorer les entendre. Mon père a été l'élève de Jiraya et se joint souvent à eux pour se rappeler de ce qu'il a jadis appris. Il occupe aujourd'hui avec fierté la place de maire de notre petit village.

Pour compléter ce joli tableau, j'invite souvent fréquemment des amis à moi, comme la fille de la fleuriste, Ino, l'apprenti pêcheur de Yamato, Suigetsu, le jeune facteur, Juugo ou encore Kiba, toujours en cavale et jamais chez lui.

Il y a toujours du monde ici, et j'aime y travailler. C'est jovial, chaleureux. On y vit, on y boit, on s'y rencontre.

En versant le rhum favori de Jiraya dans un verre, j'entends derrière moi une porte qui s'ouvre et un frottement de tissu. Je me dépêche de poser l'alcool en face de celui qui est presque mon grand-père pour m'avoir vu grandir et me précipite sur la magnifique femme -la propriétaire soit dit en passant-qui est sortie de la réserve, une caisse trop lourde pour elle au bout des bras. Je lui la prends pour la poser sur le bar et reçoit un sublime sourire gratifié d'une bise sur la joue en remerciement.

C'est ma maman.

Tandis qu'elle range les bouteilles dans le bar, je m'occupe de la vaisselle et lave quelques verres. Je finis d'essuyer les verres en même temps que Jiraya finit le sien et alors qu'il allait en demander un autre, il fut coupé par l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes.

Ino tire Juugo et Kiba par les bras, et bien qu'ils semblent tout deux exaspérés, on décèle une lueur de tendresse dansant dans leurs yeux. Suigetsu et Yamato arrivent tranquillement derrière eux, suivit de Kakashi, le secrétaire de Papa et de Gai, un marin dissipé. Papa entre ensuite, en pleine conversation avec un autre vieux loup de mer, le célèbre mais non moins humble Sarutobi.

Mon père me salue comme à son habitude, en me décoiffant gentiment mais loin de m'offusquer de ce geste, je lui envoie un sourire.

J'aime mes parents.

Ino, passe derrière le bar, me dépose une bise sur la joue et me contourne pour rejoindre ma mère. Au dernier moment, je lui attrape le poignet et la fait tourner dans un mouvement de danse faussement réussi et lui colle à mon tour un baiser sonore sur sa joue rose. L'espace s'emplit un instant de ses éclats de rire et de ses longs cheveux blonds qui tourbillonnent autour d'elle. Quand elle rejoint ma mère, autant pour l'aider que pour parler, je perds mon regard sur elle, quelque part entre ses yeux brillants et son nez droit.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Suigetsu, Juugo et Kiba et eux aussi admirent le visage de notre amie.

Nous sommes tous amis d'enfance, et Ino était la seule fille de notre bande. Elle était celle de l'on devait protéger, rassurer, ménager et de ça découle aujourd'hui une grande et douce affection pour elle.

En regardant le parquet, les tables et les chaises de bois du bar, je peux encore nous revoir jouer, gamins. Kiba et Suigetsu montaient sur les chaises, imitant avec plus ou moins de brio des capitaines corsaires, alors qu'au sol, je faisais semblant d'être le soldat de la marine qui protéger Ino, dans le rôle de la fille du gouverneur –bien que nous ne savions pas trop ce qu'était un « Gout Verre N'heure ». Juugo, âgé de quelques années, héritait toujours avec sourire du rôle de ce que nous appelions « Le vieux sage ».

Je regarde mes trois amis me sourire, comme s'ils avaient eut le même souvenir et reporte ensuite mon attention vers mon père, qui ferme le bar. Il était bientôt l'heure de dîner et je n'avais même pas vu passer le temps. Comme chaque dimanche soir, tout ce petit monde reste manger au comptoir, alors nous fermons exceptionnellement le bar. C'est notre rituel.

Tout en prenant des assiettes dans l'étagère du haut, j'écoute distraitement les conversations qui vont déjà de bon train. Soudain, un prénom attire mon attention et je tends l'oreille. C'est Suigetsu et Jiraya :

« Eh, l'apprenti pêcheur, Sasuke ne vient pas ce soir ?

-Non, il doit être plongé dans son nouveau livre. Vous le connaissez, impossible de lui faire lever le nez tant qu'il n'a pas finit.

- Il va se flinguer les neurones à force, ce gamin. »

Suigetsu éclate de son rire croassé. Je détourne mon attention pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je vois le port, le ciel gris typique de Bretagne et la mer agitée. Je n'aime pas quand la mer est agitée. Je trouve que ça donne une atmosphère funèbre à tout. Dedans, le bar est éclairé par des lumières artificielles qui donnent une ambiance orangée, dehors, tout est gris et sombre alors qu'il est censé faire encore un peu jour en été à cette heure-là. Il va sûrement pleuvoir.

Maman nous rappelle gentiment à l'ordre :

« Naruto, tu peux m'aider à prendre les verres s'il te plait ? Minato, les couverts s'il te plait chéri. »

Je soupire. Il ne viendra sûrement pas aujourd'hui.

**Lundi 10 juillet, 19h24, au port.**

J'expire lentement et observe la fumée blanche qui s'envole. J'attends qu'elle disparaisse dans le gris du ciel et baisse la tête pour tirer de nouveau sur ma cigarette.

Je suis assis sur un des nombreux bancs du port, devant la capitainerie. Quelques rares passants sont encore là, je reconnais les touristes en ceux qui se pressent de rentrer pour fuir la fraicheur du soir et les habitants du village en ceux qui continuent de profiter de la vue.

Devant moi, l'étendue infinie d'eau s'enfonce jusqu'à l'horizon. Les vagues ont diminué et l'océan s'est calmé. Il n'a pas plut aujourd'hui, et quelques rayons de soleil ont même réussi à percer à travers les nuages. Peut-être qu'il fera beau demain. J'espère en tout cas.

Je sais que derrière moi, la place pavée qui sert de port doit être vide, la capitainerie et la billetterie –pour aller sur les îles voisines- sont fermées. Le phare ne s'allumera qu'à vingt-et-une heure mais je n'ai que deux yeux pour les pontons de bois qui flottent sur l'eau salée. Ils se soulèvent et s'abaissent au rythme de la marée, tout comme les bateaux qui y sont accrochés.

Au loin, rentrant au port d'une des îles envoisinant, plusieurs tâches de couleurs qui doivent être des voiles se hâtent de rentrer. Il y avait une régate aujourd'hui. J'avais envie d'aller la voir mais personne n'était là pour m'accompagner. J'aurais peut-être du aller toquer à la porte de Sasuke. J'aurais du. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Une voile noire attira mon attention à droite. Un guépard, tout boisé, l'unique du port de notre village, amarrait à son ponton. Je reste là à regarder les deux silhouettes qui s'attèlent à enlever la voile. Un père et un fils il me semble. Ils me saluent d'un signe de la main que je leur retourne et repartent s'occuper de leur navire.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'océan, désormais vidé de bateaux, et le vent marin soulève doucement mes cheveux qui me chatouillent les tempes. Il m'apporte une odeur familière mais connue. Celle du sel, des algues et de la fraîcheur.

Le silence n'est brisé que par le chant des remous de l'océan ou le cri des mouettes qui volent encore.

J'écrase le mégot de cigarette au sol et me lève. Il est temps de rentrer. Je me demande qui il y aura au bar ce soir.

Je marche, seul, pendant deux centaines de mètres, avant d'apercevoir la façade du bar. L'enseigne où est écrit « Le refuge » en lettres manuscrites est illuminée par des lumières rouges. Je peux déjà voir les nombreux clients qu'i travers les deux fenêtres carrées de la double porte en bois. Je l'ouvre et pénètre dedans alors qu'aussitôt la chaleur et l'odeur de nourriture me fouette le visage.

Il y a tellement de monde que Maman a réquisitionné Papa pour le service. Il se débrouille bien et je sais que ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Je souris en voyant des habitants choqués, amusés ou même indifférents de se faire servir par le maire qu'ils ont élu.

Je traverse la pièce, me glisse derrière le comptoir et enlève ma veste de cuir. Je sors mon portable de la poche de mon jeans et le pose dans celle du tablier que j'enfile à la taille. Maman est aussi au service dans la salle, je suis donc le seul à assurer au comptoir. Heureusement que ce n'est pas ma première fois. Il n'y a que Suigetsu et Jiraya ce soir. Ils sont là assis en face de moi.

Suigetsu m'interpelle :

« Hey, Naruto, t'as pas vu Kiba aujourd'hui ?

-Non, j'étais avec toi sur le bateau, tu te souviens ? Répondis-je. »

Jiraya pouffe un peu. Ses joues sont un peu trop rouges pour que ce soit la chaleur de la salle et ses yeux brillants ne me laissent plus aucun doute sur la raison de sa grande bonne humeur. Il a encore trop bu.

Il m'arrive souvent, comme aujourd'hui, d'accompagner Suigetsu et Yamato la journée. Je m'étends sur la cabine de la chaloupe de tout mon long et m'abandonne au vent qui me caresse ou au bruit des vagues. Je mange avec eux sur le pont et l'après-midi, quand l'odeur du poisson se fait trop forte pour que je puisse me reposer, je les aide. Je rentre alors le soir, fatigué mais rafraîchi.

Quant à Kiba, il se dispute pratiquement tout les jours avec ses parents. Ces derniers sont des éleveurs de chiens célèbres qui ont prit leur retraite en Bretagne. Kiba aime son chien plus que tout au monde mais ne veut pas consacrer sa vie à ça, il veut faire de plus grandes choses. Quand les vacances se termineront, il retournera à sa faculté de droit. Dans sa bouche, quand on parle d'avenir, de grands projets en sortent : il nous parle de changement, de politique… Ses parents n'apprécient pas et cela engendre de nombreuses disputes voir des fugues de notre ami, comme aujourd'hui, apparemment.

Il faudra vérifier s'il n'est pas chez Ino ou Juugo. Je les appellerai tout à l'heure.

Je pense tout de même qu'il ira loin, Kiba.

« Met-moi un whiskey, Naruto, déclare Jiraya en posa brutalement sa main à plat sur le comptoir.

-Non tu as assez bu, Maman va encore se mettre en colère, répliquais-je au tac-au-tac.

-Et moi j'y ai droit ? Demande alors Suigetsu. »

Je secoue la tête et me résigne à raisonner ses deux-là. Ils s'échangent un regard complice alors que je leur sers leur whiskey en soupirant. Maman passe derrière eux, soupire à son tour en voyant Jiraya et son énième verre mais m'envoie un froncement de sourcil en voyant que j'ai aussi servi Suigetsu. Elle lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête et l'avertit d'une voie qui se veut fâchée :

« Savoure-le, jeune homme, ce sera l'unique verre alcoolisé que tu auras de la soirée »

Elle se retourne ensuite vers moi avec son sourire « spécial amour »-ce sourire qui me dit à Papa et moi qu'elle nous aime- et me demande :

« Il me faut une bière blonde, un Coca, un Ice Tea et trois menus du jour pour la table treize s'il te plait. »

J'hoche la tête et entre dans la cuisine.

Une douce mélancolie me prend au ventre.

Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui non plus.

**Mardi 11 juillet, 18h17, « Le Refuge ».**

« Na-ru-to ! »

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement. Kiba est la là, penché par-dessus le comptoir, un sourire plein de dents aux lèvres. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et voit Juugo qui hoche la tête. J'en soupirerais presque de soulagement.

Kiba se recule, ses joues presque aussi rouges que les deux triangles tatoués qu'il a tatoués dessus. Je devine qu'il a couru. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur et en réponse, il annonce :

« On est venu te chercher. »

Ceci n'explique pas cela et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'accentue mon haussement de sourcil, mais vers Juugo cette fois. Celui-ci me sourie et se daigne de m'expliquer :

« Suigetsu nous a appelé. Il est allé chez Sasuke avant de venir, il a dit qu'il lui avait, je cite, arraché son fichu bouquin et a décidé qu'il était temps de le bouger un peu après trois jours d'absence totale de sa part dans les rues de notre beau village. Pour conclure, il nous invite tous à dîner chez Sasuke ce soir. »

Je souris. Suigetsu a toujours eu le don de faire ce que moi je rêve de faire sans jamais oser.

Interrompre la lecture passionnée de Sasuke. Aller le voir chez lui sans raison. Le prendre par les épaules. Le prendre dans mes bras. Le faire rire jusqu'à qu'il pleure.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il réussit toutes ces choses-là que Suigetsu est le meilleur ami de Sasuke.

« Laissez-moi juste prévenir ma mère. » Leur dis-je.

Kiba hoche la tête et j'enlève mon tablier pour enfiler ma veste en cuir. Maman arrive à ce moment derrière le bar et je la préviens :

« Maman, je vais manger chez Sasuke, tu t'en sortiras ?

-T'inquiètes pas mon poussin, Deidara et Sasori sont revenus de leur congé. Je suppose que l'on ne t'attend pas ce soir ?

-Je risque de dormir là-bas, oui. »

Maman sourit de mon rougissement. Elle me connaît un peu trop.

Sasori et Deidara sont des serveurs du bar. Ils avaient pris leurs congés en même temps pour aller voir leurs familles à la capitale, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire hors vacances scolaires.

Je sors avec mes deux amis et ensemble, nous prenons le chemin pour aller sur la falaise qui surplombe la ville. Sur la falaise, je divine de loin l'herbe verte, la forêt qui grimpe dessus et bien sûr, imposant et immobile, se dresse le manoir des Uchiwa.

Il est aussi grand qu'un château mais n'a pas de tours. Les fenêtres sont immenses aussi et le toit en ardoise luit presque sous le soleil pâle de cette fin d'après-midi. Nous empruntons le chemin de terre sinueux à travers la forêt –un raccourci- et encore une fois, je nous revois enfants le serpenter. Suigetsu nous montrait le chemin du doigt alors que Kiba et moi lui courions derrière. Ino nous suivait, son ours en peluche à la main et Juugo fermait la marche, tranquillement.

C'était sa mère qui nous ouvrait, son éternel doux sourire aux lèvres, elle appelait gentiment Sasuke et son frère, Itachi et juste avant que l'on ne sorte de la maison, après un bon goûter, leur père nous gratifiait d'un « Soyez sages. » et nous ressortions jouer dans la forêt.

Sasuke me rejoignait dans le rôle du soldat marin qui protégeait Ino et Itachi celui du capitaine du navire. Juugo passait alors du « Vieux Sage » qui comptait l'histoire au capitaine pirate.

Aujourd'hui, Itachi, sa mère, Mikoto, et sont père, Fugaku, sont tous morts.

Assassinés sur leur propre voilier. Un grand voilier d'une dizaine de mètres de longs. Un beau voilier. J'adorais quand ils nous amenaient tous en balade, le père de Sasuke à la barre. Puis un jour, un monstre, attiré par l'héritage financier que devait laisser derrière eux une des familles les plus riches de Bretagne et sûrement de France, s'était caché dans la cale du navire, attendant une sortie familiale pour tous les descendre. Il n'avait pas prévu cependant que le cadet serait resté dans un bar pour jouer avec ses amis. Ce monstre a était arrêté mais depuis, jamais plus Sasuke n'est monté sur un seul voilier.

Il avait onze ans. Et bien que ça fasse neuf ans, j'éprouve toujours une vive haine envers cet individu. Sans doute l'éprouverais-je toujours.

Nous sommes arrivés avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Le téléphone de Juugo s'est mit à sonner et il prit l'appel pendant que nous faisions le tour de la demeure pour rejoindre la porte principale, du côté opposé à celui de la falaise qui donnait sur le village. Il a raccroché pile poil au moment où nous sommes arrivés devant la porte d'entrée et a annoncé :

« C'était Ino. Suigetsu est parti la chercher, ils arrivent. »

En effet, sur la route, un vélo se dessinait doucement, arrivant vers nous. Suigetsu pédalait tant bien que mal, portant Ino sur le porte bagage de la roue arrière.

Une fois à notre hauteur, Ino saute du vélo alors que Suigetsu le pose contre les escaliers de pierre et ils s'empressent tous les deux de nous saluer. Puis, d'un même pas, nous montons les marches et Kiba sonne à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Kiba répète son action et appuie de nouveau sur la sonnette.

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Bizarre, commente Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rentrons, il a sûrement profité de mon absence pour reprendre son livre, déclare Suigetsu »

Il se faufile entre nous et ouvre la porte. Etonnant qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clef. Nous traversons l'entrée et les couloirs dont les murs sont ornés de photographie de famille que j'aime regarder. Sasuke avait l'air si heureux dessus.

Suigetsu pousse doucement une des nombreuses portes en bois qui s'ouvre avec un grincement presque sinistre et nous pénétrons tous dans la pièce. C'est la bibliothèque. Les quatre murs de cette pièce sont recouverts d'étagères en bois débordantes de livres. Elles s'étendent jusqu'au plafond et il y a même une échelle pour accéder à certains. Je sais que Sasuke les a tous lus. Il partageait cette passion de la littérature avec sa mère et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui continue de remplir la pièce avec de nouveaux ouvrages qu'il dévore. Au centre de la pièce, deux canapés et un fauteuil sont éclairés par une lampe à pied posé à côté du fauteuil. Les rideaux cachent la lumière du jour et la seule source de lumière est l'ampoule de cette lampe.

Et sur le fauteuil, les cheveux en batailles, les lunettes sur le nez et les yeux qui parcourt des lignes et des lignes, se trouve Sasuke.

Suigetsu se glisse devant lui et fait signe à Ino de passer derrière. Elle s'exécute alors que Juugo se dirige vers l'unique baie vitrée de la pièce et que Kiba se rapproche d'eux. Je me rapproche doucement et quatre actions se produisent simultanément :

Juugo ouvre en grand les rideaux.

Suigetsu lui arrache son livre.

Ino couvre ses yeux de ses mains.

Et Kiba hurle un « C'est qui ? » qui traverse la pièce.

Sasuke sursaute –il est mignon quand il est pris au dépourvu- et sourit doucement en se rendant compte que ce n'est que nous. Il prend le livre des mains de Suigetsu, le pose ouvert à la page qu'il lisait, éteint la lampe et pose ses lunettes par-dessus. Il se lève ensuite, fais tourner Ino dans les airs alors qu'elle rit et lui pose un baiser bruyant sur la joue. Il salue ensuite après Suigetsu en cognant sur son poing et se laisse ébouriffer les cheveux par Juugo.

Quand il arrive devant moi, il se met à sourire doucement et je sais que je le lui rends sans pouvoir ou vouloir m'en empêcher.

Sasuke est magique quand il sourit.

Non, Sasuke est tout le temps magique.

Je cogne aussi son poing et nous prenons la direction de la cuisine, d'un accord silencieux plus lié à l'habitude qu'à la réflexion. Juugo, Ino, Suigetsu et Kiba s'assirent à la table et Sasuke leur demanda :

« Vous voulez boire quoi ? »

La voix de Sasuke est magique.

Elle est calme, posée, suave. J'adore l'entendre parler. Encore plus quand on reste manger ici et que je l'entends fredonner en cuisinant.

« Une bière s'il te plait, répondit Juugo.

-Un Coca m'ira, informa Kiba.

-Une menthe à l'eau, dit Ino et je levais les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'elle fait encore trop attention à sa ligne.

-Une bière aussi, rétorque Suigetsu. »

J'entends vaguement le « Alcoolo. » soufflé par Kiba à l'adresse de Suigetsu sous les ricanements des autres et me focalise tout entier sur Sasuke qui se tourne vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les mieux.

Les yeux de Sasuke sont magiques.

Entièrement noirs, tellement que l'on ne distingue pas les pupilles des iris, ils vous sondent l'âme. Je pourrais m'y perdre dedans pour toujours.

Je vois ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour parler. Sa bouche est légèrement rosé et fine, elle luit sous l'éclairage et parait si douce.

Les lèvres de Sasuke aussi sont magiques.

Et puis sa voix qui prononce :

« Naruto ? Tu veux boire quoi toi ? »

J'adore qu'il prononce mon prénom. J'ai répondu :

« Un Coca aussi s'il te plaît. »

Il a hoché la tête et ouvert le frigo. Il en a sortit deux canettes de Coca et deux petites bouteilles de bières qu'il a posé sur la table. Déjà, Juugo sortait son briquet pour les décapsuler.

Sasuke s'est ensuite dirigé vers un placard sous le plan de travail et en a sortit le sirop de menthe qu'il a posé à côté de l'évier. Je le suivais des yeux. Il attrapa un verre, prépara la boisson d'Ino et la lui donna. Il vient ensuite s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine sur lequel j'étais appuyé.

Sa cuisse effleure mon bras.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, et son sourire hésitant remue quelque chose dans mon estomac. Je lui renvoie son sourire, moins hésitant, et me rapproche de lui jusqu'à que l'effleurement devienne un contact franc. Sasuke ne dit rien et reporte son attention sur la conversation qui se déroule en face de nous.

« Comment peuvent-ils te garder ? Tu dois être un élève insupportable, plaisante gentiment Ino en poussant Suigetsu du coup.

-Pas plus que Kiba, rétorque-t-il alors que le concerné grogne. »

Ce qui est faux, puisque que Kiba est un élève appliqué quand il suit ses cours de droit. Ino étudie deux cursus en même temps : esthéticienne et fleuriste. Je vais en faculté de commerce avec Suigetsu, lui pour reprendre l'entreprise de Yamato, moi pour reprendre le bar de Maman.

Sasuke est, sans surprise, dans une école de lettres. Il prévoit de devenir journaliste historien.

La passion de Sasuke est magique.

Après, le reste de la soirée est passée aussi vite que le temps passe quand on est avec ses meilleurs amis.

On s'est planté devant un film après avoir finit nos boissons. Une comédie romantique américaine qui enchaine débilités sur débilités. Ino avait choisit parce qu'elle avait mal digéré le film d'horreur qu'on avait regardé la dernière fois. Elle nous avait appelés tous les soirs vers minuit chacun notre tour pour se rassurer pendant deux semaines après ça. Je n'ose pas trop en rire devant elle

J'ai passé tout le film à me pencher à l'oreille de Sasuke qui était assis à côté de moi pour lui faire part de chacune de mes remarques. Kiba nous a envoyé un coussin quand Sasuke a pouffé trop fort. Je me suis penché tellement de fois que j'ai finit le film allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Sasuke. Sa main caressait doucement mes cheveux, ses doigts s'engouffrant dans mes mèches, semblable à la bise matinale.

Les doigts de Sasuke sont magiques.

Avec un timing parfait, le film s'acheva au moment où nos estomacs commençaient à crier famine. Nous nous sommes donc attelés à la cuisine. Ino a été chargée de faire les poires Belle Hélène, Juugo de mettre la table, Suigetsu de laver la salade et Sasuke et moi de faire cuire les escalopes de dinde panés. Notre plat a finit en bataille de chapelure et il a fallut aller en chercher une autre boite pour l'achever. Nous avons finit par manger, de la chapelure plein les cheveux et les vêtements mais souriants et riants comme des bienheureux.

Le rire de Sasuke est magique.

Après le repas, Ino nous a envoyé nous rincer. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Sasuke et moi nous sommes mit torse nu et penchés au dessus de la baignoire pour nous laver les cheveux. Ce qui a finit en bataille de mousse.

Une fois présentables nous avons rejoint les autres à la table du salon. La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais elle l'était encore plus nous avions finit nos nombreuses parties de tarot.

C'est ainsi qu'à une heure et des poussières, je me retrouve dans le lit deux places de Sasuke à observer son profil parfait, alors que sur des matelas au sol, Ino –à droite du lit-, Suigetsu-à gauche- et Juugo-au pied- tentent vainement de s'endormir.

Je sais que Sasuke a conscience que je ne dors pas et que je l'observe. Je sais aussi que personne ne dort dans cette pièce et que tout le monde en a conscience.

J'aimerais bien me rapprocher un peu plus de Sasuke. Sentir son odeur. Mais je n'ose pas. Sasuke est pour moi comme le sable que l'on essaie d'attraper entre nos doigts. Insaisissable. Au moment où on croit l'avoir, il s'échappe.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me tourner sur un côté pour lui tourner le dos, je sens soudainement son souffle dans mon cou. Sasuke a posé sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

Mon cœur bondit, accélère, explose.

J'en profite pour respirer son odeur. Un mélange de sel et d'algues –Sasuke aime beaucoup se promener sur la plage-, de lavande, -il y en a partout dans le jardin et la maison en est parfumée-, de papier –à cause de la bibliothèque et des livres qu'il lit- et de son parfum, un Dior.

L'odeur de Sasuke est magique.

Forçant pour que ma voix ne soit qu'un chuchotement, je l'appelle doucement :

« Sasuke ? »

Je sens ses cils frôler la peau de mon cou et je devine qu'il ouvre les paupières. Il répond aussitôt :

« Oui ? »

J'entends des draps qui se froissent et je devine que les autres se sont tournés pour mieux nous entendre. J'attends que les bruits se taisent et je lui demande, toujours aussi bas :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lisais tout à l'heure ?

-Extrêmement Fort Et Incroyablement Près, de Jonathan Safran Foer, répond-t-il.

-L'histoire raconte quoi ?

-Un surdoué de neuf ans nommé Oskar trouve une clé dans le dressing de son père décédé le onze septembre 2001 et décide de retrouver ce qu'elle ouvre en espérant que ça l'aide dans son deuil. »

J'aurais voulu lui demander s'il le lisait parce que ça lui rappelait ce qu'il a vécu après la mort de sa famille mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai pas envie de remuer des souvenirs trop douloureux. La voix d'Ino a alors retentit :

« C'est bien ? »

-Très, a répondu Sasuke. J'ai eu du mal à me plonger dans l'histoire au départ parce que le récit alterne entre un passage du point de vue d'Oskar, une lettre de son grand-père à son père, une lettre de sa grand-mère à son intention, plusieurs pages ou photos des cahiers de son grand-père ou de ses propres cahiers mais une fois dedans je n'ai pas pu m'en décoller.

-On a vu ça, remarque Kiba en riant. »

Je peux presque voir le regard noir que Sasuke lui envoie.

Sasuke ne parle pas beaucoup, sauf comme maintenant quand il parle de romans. Il construit ses phrases instinctivement avec soin, comme si elles avaient été écrites dans un carnet à l'avance et qu'il les avait appris par cœur. En vérité, à force de lire et de lire encore, c'est devenu naturel pour lui.

« -Tu l'as fini? Demande alors Juugo.

-Il me restait une vingtaine de pages quand cinq zouaves se sont incrustés dans ma demeure, rétorque Sasuke mais je peux sentir son sourire contre ma peau. »

Un silence plane. Pas un silence gêné ou qui rend mal à l'aise. Un silence complice, que l'on ne peut avoir qu'entre amis.

Je n'ai cependant pas envie que la conversation se termine ainsi alors je murmure :

« Tu veux pas nous en lire un bout ? »

La tête de Sasuke quitte mon épaule en y laissant un froid polaire quand il se relève. Je le distingue lever le bras et une seconde plus tard, la faible lumière jaunâtre de sa petite lampe de chevet nous éclaire. Ino se tourne sur le côté, sa tête soutenu par son coude, Juugo se relève un peu pour voir Sasuke, Suigetsu et Kiba ferment les yeux, sur le dos et les mains derrière le crâne. Ils sont tous prêts à écouter Sasuke et je me tourne sur le côté pour le voir aussi.

Nous demandons souvent à Sasuke de nous lire un passage de roman, de nous raconter des mythes ou des légendes. Il les choisit et les lit ou les raconte si bien que nous avons fini par chérir ces moments que nous qualifions presque de privilégiés.

Sasuke se penche pour prendre le livre de poche épais qu'il avait posé sous le lit, se cale confortablement contre l'oreiller et ouvre le bouquin à la recherche d'une page dont je suis sûr qu'il a déjà repéré le passage.

Quand il la trouve, il en parcourt rapidement les lignes, ses yeux faisant plusieurs allés-retours précipités de début à la fin des lignes. Puis il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus pour vérifier que tout le monde attend et commence sa lecture.

Je n'écoute pas franchement ce qu'il nous conte. Je sais juste que c'est aussi énigmatique qu'émouvant. Je devine que Suigetsu doit s'être endormi sous sa voix, que Juugo l'écoute avec un sourire en coin et Kiba avec des yeux brillants.

Je regarde attentivement ses lèvres. Je ne vois qu'elles, qui s'ouvrent et qui se ferment, qui articulent des mots, qui expirent et qui inspirent.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Quand il arrive à la partie où l'histoire romantique prend le dessus sur la pyrotechnie du gamin surdoué, j'entends Ino soupirer.

Elle doit sûrement s'émerveiller devant l'histoire.

Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'histoires pour m'émerveiller. Ce qu'il y a devant mes yeux me suffit amplement.

Sasuke est magique.

**Mercredi douze juillet, 22h07, « Le Refuge » :**

Je nettoie un verre en observant de dessous mes mèches blondes le groupe d'habitués réunis aujourd'hui. Il y a Kakashi, Jiraya, Juugo, Sasuke et Ino. Papa et Maman les ont rejoint, il n'y a plus de clients dans le bar ce soir.

Je pose le verre avec les autres que j'ai déjà lavé et séché. C'était le dernier. Je pose mon tablier et soudain, dans mon dos, un son mélodieux parvient à mes oreilles.

Je me retourne vivement, le reconnaissant et observe Sasuke qui rit. Il regarde Kakashi, ses yeux brillants balayés par ses cheveux fins noirs. Sa bouche est entrouverte en un délicat sourire et son rire s'en échappe, si harmonieux qu'il est semblable aux chants des sirènes dans les mythes qu'il nous raconte.

Le rire de Sasuke sort de ses lèvres, s'élève, traverse l'espace et vous touche en plein cœur.

Il est rare de l'entendre aussi clairement alors je m'en abreuve comme d'un condamné à son dernier verre. A chaque fois que je l'entends, je pense aux paroles de la chanson de Renaud: « Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde de les murs, qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures ».

Je comble les quelques mètres qui séparent le comptoir des tables qu'ils ont investi.

Je prends place sur une chaise en face de Sasuke et l'observe de tout mon soul. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me perds cette fois entre deux billes noires et une frange de la même couleur, quelque part sur une peau aussi blanche qu'un nuage.

C'est Ino qui me sort de mon adulation en me poussant doucement du coude. Mais quand je l'interroge du regard, elle ne répond rien.

Du coup, j'essaie de m'intéresser au récit de Kakashi, mais c'est peine perdue car sans le début, je ne comprends pas très bien la chute de l'histoire :

« Et finalement, c'est Iruka-san qui l'a retrouvé et sa tête valait bien le détour… »

Sasuke laisse échapper un pouffement alors que Papa sourit ironiquement et que Juugo et Ino rient aux éclats. Jiraya se contente de regarder la tribu avec fierté dans les yeux. Puis il demande :

« Avez-vous entendu parler de l'épave que des plongeurs ont retrouvé dans le golfe du Morbihan ? »

Tout le monde reprend doucement son sérieux et Papa répond :

« Oui, c'est celle de L'Etoile Rouge, non ?

-L'Etoile Rouge ? Répète Ino.

-C'était un bateau pirate très connu au dix-neuvième siècle. Ses voiles et sa coque étaient entièrement rouge et dès qu'une tâche rouge se profilait à l'horizon, les capitaines de navires ordonnaient à leurs hommes de virer avant de se faire piller, explique Sasuke.

-C'est à se demander qui a réussit à les faire couler, ajoute Papa.

-On le ne sait pas ? Interroge Juugo.

-Moi non en tout cas, répond Papa. »

Jiraya se tourne vers Sasuke et lui demande :

« Et toi, gamin, tu as une explication ? »

Il y a des années de ça, Jiraya n'aurait jamais demandé d'explication à qui que ce soit. Il faut dire qu'il est rare de trouver quelqu'un de plus instruit que lui. De mémoire, je ne vois que Sasuke.

Sasuke a un sourire énigmatique et répond :

« Non, j'ai mieux qu'une explication. »

Plusieurs sourcils se haussent et il continu :

«Beaucoup mieux. J'ai une légende. »

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tait, cesse de bouger et attend son histoire. Je souris de toute l'attention qu'on lui porte. La première fois que Sasuke a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à raconter, il avait treize ans et les adultes en avaient ri. Mais une fois son récit achevé, aucun mot n'avait été dit, mais les yeux brillaient encore et les sourires étaient rêveurs. Depuis ce jour, c'est devenu une habitude de solliciter une anecdote à Sasuke.

Ce dernier commence alors son récit :

« Quand j'ai lu le journal ce matin, j'ai cherché où j'avais déjà lu le nom de ce navire. Je l'ai retrouvé dans un des livres de contes et légendes de Bretagne. C'était la légende du Navire Sans Nom. »

Tout le monde est scotché à ses lèvres et dévore ses mots, moi le premier.

« Autrefois, l'Etoile Rouge ne portait pas ce nom. Elle n'en n'avait pas. Son capitaine, surnommé Leroc pour sa rigidité, était si peu subtil qu'il ne lui en trouva aucun. Son navire ne s'appelait donc pas. Mais personne n'avait besoin de nom pour craindre leur équipage, dès que leur immense voile nacrée s'élevait à l'horizon, on appréhendait. Dès que l'on reconnaissait leur drapeau pirate, on fuyait ou tentait de fuir. Ils étaient des cruels pirates et de talentueux brigands dont la marine n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils pillaient un navire de marchands, Leroc tomba sur une lettre qu'un second tentait précipitamment d'écrire dans ses derniers instants. Il tua de sang froid cette homme, parcourut les pauvres lignes du regard et voici ce qu'il trouva : Je crains de ne jamais pouvoir rentrer, ma douce. Notre embarcation vient de se faire attaquer par le Navire Sans Nom et je profite de mon dernier souffle pour t'écrire que… La lettre s'arrêta là, le pauvre homme n'eut jamais le temps de la finir. Furieux, il froissa le papier et le jeta à la mer. Le monde avait donc nommé son navire à sa place. Et quel nom lui convenait mieux que le Navire Sans Nom ? Quoi qu'il en fût, le lendemain, il convoqua son fils dans ses quartiers et quand ce dernier lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait, il lui ordonna de trouver un nom à leur bateau. Ravi de s'être fait donner une mission d'une telle importance, le fils, Lawrence, parce qu'il s'appelait ainsi, chercha et chercha encore. Il chercha pendant un mois, il ne trouva pas. Deux mois, il ne trouva toujours pas. Trois mois, il eut une ébauche d'idée. Quatre mois, il abandonna cette idée. Cinq mois, il chercha encore. Six mois, il désespéra. Et pendant ce sixième mois, son père captura sur un navire étranger une sorcière. »

Ino fronça les sourcils et il s'interrompit.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'entendre mais ça n'explique pas comment il a coulé, avança-t-elle doucement.

-Et si tu le laissais finir ? A proposé Papa. »

Elle a hoché la tête et avec un sourire, Sasuke a reprit :

« Toutes nuits, les pirates se relayaient dans la calle pour la surveiller. Vint le jour où ce fut au tour Lawrence. Il entra dans la cave, l'esprit occupé par sa tâche et s'assit sur un tabouret à proximité de la cage. Soudain, un son se fit entendre. Celui d'une tempête. Il entendit le bruit des vagues qui s'éclaboussent contre la terre, le crépitement de la pluie sur l'océan et le vent, puissant, majestueux, qui coupait le silence de l'air et qui faisait danser les voiles. Alerté, il sortit sur le pont. Il n'y avait rien, la nuit était dégagée et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit de tempête. Alors il retourna dans la calle, et là la clameur de la tempête reprit. Avec effroi il s'approcha des barreaux de la cage, son cerveau commençait à comprendre. Dans le fond de sa cage, agenouillée, son visage cachée dans la pénombre mais pas assez pour qu'il ne distingue pas ses lèvres, la sorcière chantait. Et de sa bouche s'échappait le fracas de l'orage. Il se mit à trembler quand elle se leva pour s'approcher. Quand ses mains griffues accrochèrent les barreaux de sa cage, il recula d'un pas mais se figea. Un rayon de lune perçait par le petit hublot et éclairait le visage de la sorcière. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Jamais avant il n'avait vu pareil beauté. Ses cheveux roux foncé, bouclés, lui retombait jusqu'aux hanches. Ils étaient sales et crépu, semblables à des algues mais ne lui parurent pas moins beaux. Sa peau était laiteuse et ses yeux noirs. Aussi noir que l'abîme de l'océan. »

Je me demande toujours comment Sasuke fait pour retenir tout ça. Les histoires, les personnages, les noms, les détails…Quand j'en avais parlé à Jiraya, il m'avait répondu son habituel « Il va se flinguer les neurones » en secouant la tête. Selon lui, Sasuke lit trop, réfléchit trop, retient trop. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Sasuke a besoin de savoir, d'apprendre, de connaitre et d'avoir des réponses sur le monde. Il est comme ça. Et ce n'est pas moi qui le changerais.

Il marque d'ailleurs une pause, le temps de nous laisser emmagasiner ce qu'il vient de dire, et j'ai l'impression de voir ses mots s'envoler dans les airs, comme des petites bulles. Juugo, Kakashi, Papa et Maman l'écoutent attentivement, et je peux presque voir un navire tanguer sur les vagues dans les reflets de leurs yeux rêveurs. Jiraya écoute aussi, un petit sourire de fierté collé aux lèvres. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, il l'apprécie énormément. Ino a le sourire vague, perdu quelque part dans le cordage d'un navire pirate. Moi-même je ne dois pas être loin de leurs expressions et Sasuke met bien vite fin à sa pose en reprenant.

« Il fit la seule chose qu'un homme aurait put faire dans sa situation. Il en tomba amoureux. D'un amour fou, extrême et irrationnel. Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas de nom, lui répondit-elle et sa voix semblait venir du centre de la Terre. Comme ce navire, pensa-t-il et elle hocha la tête il ne se formalisa pas. Les sorcières savent sûrement lire dans les pensées. Il resta là à écouter son chant de tempête toute la nuit. Et revint le soir suivant. Et puis le suivant. Et encore le suivant. Il renvoyait tous les hommes chargés de la surveiller et le fit à leur place. Jamais son amour ne diminua, il grandissait au fil du temps. Toujours il l'écoutait chanter et à la fin, il lui murmurait : tu es belle. Il lui répétait tout le temps. Tu es belle. Encore et encore. Tu es belle. Tu es belle. Tu es belle. Tu es belle. Tu es belle. »

Tu es beau. Tu es beau. Tu es beau. Tu es beau. Tu es beau. Tu es beau, Sasuke.

« Et puis une nuit, il lui demanda : Et si je te donnais un nom ? Elle ne répondit rien mais cessa de chanter. Et si je t'appelais Ismène ? Proposa-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et le cœur de Lawrence fit un bond. Tu es belle, Ismène, chuchota-t-il. Elle eut un sourire qu'il ne vit pas mais sentit sa main fraiche caresser sa joue. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent qu'au petit matin. Les visites nocturnes continuèrent, le chant de la tempête aussi, les caresses de mains fraiches aussi. Les milliers de Tu es belle se perdirent dans l'air, peut-être même dans les étoiles. Mais le jour de l'exécution arriva. Le capitaine Leroc confia la tâche de la tuer à son propre fils, ignorant qu'il s'était épris d'elle. Lawrence refusa en premier lieu, mais quand son père lui demanda pourquoi il ne put se résoudre à lui avouer. Il avait trop peur des conséquences. Poussé par la voix grasse de son père et par la clameur des matelots, il dut se résoudre, par peur et lâcheté, à accomplir ce lourd devoir. Elle lui lança un regard trahis quand il prit le sabre en main. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle voulut l'appeler. Mais le sabre lui transperça le cœur avant. Pendant qu'une explosion de cris se faisait autour de lui, Lawrence baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Il était faible, lâche, peureux, pleurnichard et incapable de protéger une femme. Indigne d'être un pirate. La clameur se calma soudainement aussi vite qu'elle avait grondé et il releva la tête. Le corps entier de sa bien aimée se liquéfiait, se transformer en sang et coulait entre les planche du navire. Si vite que le sang atteint les voiles et la coque en même temps, les colorants de rouge. Il ne resta au milieu qu'un cœur en cristaux rouges. Un petit cœur fragile, et en son centre il était fendu. Le cœur de Lawrence se serra en le remarquant et quand il se pencha pour le ramasser, il se produisit un autre phénomène extraordinaire. Le cœur s'envola vers le ciel. »

Sasuke marque une autre pause. Il nous regarde un par un, s'attardant un peu plus sur moi mais peut-être est-ce mon cerveau qui me joue des tours. Il demande :

« Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

-Non, répond Juugo, pressé de savoir. Que s'est-il passé après ?

-Lawrence passa ses journées à pleurer dans sa cabine, son fardeau et les souvenirs pesant trop lourds sur son esprit. Il ne sortait que la nuit, pour observer l'étoile rouge en forme de cœur qui brillait au milieu de ses semblables blanches. Qu'importe où il allait, cette étoile ne brillait qu'au dessus qu'eux. C'est un soir où il était encore sortit la voir que son père vint le trouver. Et si nous appelions ce navire l'Etoile Rouge, père ? Demanda Lawrence. Son père hocha la tête et fit peindre le nom sur la coque à l'avant du bateau. Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'il venait de piller un navire dans le golfe qui plus tard fut connu sous le nom de Golfe du Morbihan, le fils fit couler le navire. Au milieu des cris, des vagues qui détruisaient les cordes et les planches de bois, de la main tendu de son père, et des matelots qui se noyaient, Lawrence souriait. Son âme semblait enfin apaisée. Il avait vengé Ismène. Il faisait nuit alors, juste avant de mourir à son tour, il regarda l'étoile de la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait tué. »

Sasuke s'arrête et Jiraya commente :

« C'est une bien triste histoire. »

Sasuke hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire penaud et je vois Maman apporter un mouchoir à notre trop sensible Ino.

Je croise le regard de Sasuke. Nous nous sourions.

Dehors, les étoiles semblent briller un peu plus fort.

**Jeudi treize juillet, 20h31, « Le refuge » :**

Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui. Sasuke, Juugo, Kiba, Ino et moi. Nous attendons Suigetsu en jouant aux cartes.

Dehors, la tempête fait rage. Comme dans la légende du Navire Sans Nom, j'entends : « bruit des vagues qui s'éclaboussent sur la terre, le crépitement de la pluie sur l'océan et le vent, puissant, majestueux, qui coupait le silence de l'air et qui faisait danser les voiles… ». Quand je regarde par la fenêtre, j'ai du mal à distinguer les bâtiments derrière le voile de la pluie. Mais je devine quelques bateaux qui tanguent dangereusement, les vagues qui s'élèvent loin à l'horizon et qui s'écrase brusquement sur la digue et le port.

Il n'y a aucun client et le bar est fermé.

Je m'inquiète pour Suigetsu.

Il est parti comme d'habitude sur le bateau avec Yamato ce matin mais la tempête s'est levée en début d'après-midi. Il n'est toujours pas rentré. On a essayé de l'appeler mais aucune réponse. Quand je ferme les yeux, je le vois, sur le bateau, en train de se débattre pour ne pas finir à l'eau ou se noyer. Je déglutis. Ino tremble d'inquiétude, Juugo a le visage grave, et Kiba nous dit de rester optimistes mais sa voix se casse sous la peur.

Sasuke n'a rien dit. Il a cessé de jouer aux cartes et s'est prit une chaise qu'il a installé devant une fenêtre. Celle qui donne sur le port. Il la fixe, immobile, sûrement dans l'espoir de voir la tâche de l'affreux cirée violet de Suigetsu arriver vers nous.

Il a sûrement encore plus peur que nous pour son meilleur ami.

Papa a appelé les secours des mers il y a une heure. Depuis, son téléphone portable est posé sur le bar et les adultes –Papa, Maman, Jiraya, Kakashi et Gai- attendent autour qu'on le rappelle. C'est triste de dire ça, mais c'est dans les moments durs comme celui-là que l'on remarque le plus l'union qui nous unit tous.

Suigetsu est orphelin. S'ils le retrouvent, ils n'ont personnes à appeler à part nous.

J'ai peur.

Je lâche mes cartes –de toutes manières on n'y joue plus depuis un bon moment- et m'approche de Sasuke. Il ne dit rien, ne bouge même pas. J'ai peur de le gêner. Comme toujours. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et avance plus près. Je m'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise et sens aussitôt l'arrière de son crâne qui s'appuie au creux de mes reins.

J'ai envie qu'il se lève et qu'il nous dise Ne vous inquiétez pas, Suigetsu va revenir, Ce n'est pas une tempête qui va l'avoir. Tout le monde le croirait. Si c'est lui qui le dit, tout le monde se détendrait, on reprendrait notre partie de cartes et on donnerait une tape amicale le lendemain à Suigetsu pour nous avoir fait une peur pareil.

Seulement Sasuke ne ment jamais et s'il n'est pas sûr qu'il revienne, il ne le dira pas.

Il l'espère, comme chacun de nous.

Le bruit sec que fait la grande aiguille de l'horloge au dessus du comptoir résonne dans toute la salle silencieuse. Encore une minute.

L'attente est insoutenable.

**Vendredi 14 Juillet, 00h03, dans la chambre de Naruto :**

Je suis dans mon lit. J'entends quand même les feux d'artifices qui sont lancés de la mairie. Papa y est, Maman aussi sûrement.

Je n'ai pas voulu y venir.

Et je sais que ni Juugo, ni Ino, ni Sasuke et ni Suigetsu n'y seront. Surtout pas Suigetsu.

Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait y être de toute façon.

Je sens la boule dans ma gorge qui enfle encore plus à cette pensée. Mes yeux me piquent encore plus que si je les avais ouverts dans l'océan. Il me semble qu'une tempête vient d'éclater dans mon estomac.

Le même genre de tempête qui nous a pris Suigetsu.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Nous sommes restés hier toute l'après-midi et toute la nuit éveillés au bar, à attendre un appel libérateur. Le téléphone a finalement sonné cette après-midi vers quinze heures. Papa avait mis sur haut parleur. Les secours se sont d'abord excusés pour le temps qu'ils avaient mis à nous répondre. Il y avait eut beaucoup d'appels et de bateaux à retrouver. Il nous ensuite dit que Yamato était à l'hôpital, beaucoup d'eau dans les poumons mais vivant. Il y a eut une vague de soulagement.

Puis la sentence est tombée.

Suigetsu était mort. Non, pas était. Suigetsu est mort.

Je ravale un sanglot.

Mon sang s'était glacé d'effroi à l'entente de cette phrase maudite. Elle semblait se répéter inlassablement dans mon esprit sans qu'il en comprenne de sens. Gai s'était laissé tombé sur un fauteuil, l'air de Kakashi était devenu plus grave encore, Maman a essuyé quelques larmes, Papa a porté sa main à sa bouche en une expression d'effroi. Seul Jiraya a réagit avec force, il a éteint le haut parleur, pris le portable de Papa et sortit à l'extérieur pour demander plus de détail.

Il me semble que c'est même lui qui supervise en ce moment les papiers pour l'enterrement de Suigetsu.

Les réactions les plus violentes ont été celles de notre groupe d'amis d'enfance bien sûr. Juugo s'est mit à trembler, il s'est assis, la tête entre les mains et a murmuré « Non non non non non non ! » inlassablement. Ino a hurlé de surprise quand elle l'a entendu puis a fondu en larmes au sol, hystérique. Moi je suis resté immobile.

J'avais peur de comprendre.

Puis, un éclat a attiré notre attention à tous. C'est Kiba. Dans une rage folle comme on ne lui avait jamais connu, même pas dans sa grande période rebelle de son adolescence, il balançait les chaises au sol, renversait les tables, frappait contre les murs. Papa, Gai et Kakashi avaient essayé de l'arrêter mais il continuait, les yeux injectés de sang. De sang et de larmes.

C'est en le voyant comme ça que j'ai compris. Les larmes sont sorties de mes yeux.

Je m'étais approché, doucement, pour pas qu'il ne soit trop agressif, et je lui avais pris les poignets. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil furtif vers Ino et Juugo qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes et j'avais murmuré :

« Arrête Kiba, tu fais peur à Ino. »

Il avait tourné la tête en sa direction. Toujours recroquevillée sur le sol, elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux baignés de larmes et de terreur. Il s'était aussitôt calmé, et s'était jeté au sol pour la prendre dans ses bras en marmonnant « Pardon pardon pardon ».

Il pleurait. Elle aussi. Moi aussi. Juugo aussi.

Je m'étais approché d'eux, puis agenouillé et je les avais pris dans mes bras. Juugo m'avait imité quelques secondes après et nous nous serrions tous les quatre, si fort que ça faisait mal. Mais moins mal que la douleur qui nous lacérait le cœur.

Nous nous étions lâchés en même temps, réalisant qu'il manquait une personne. Nous nous étions retournés vers Sasuke. Il était immobile, debout à la même place que lorsque nous écoutions le téléphone, les bras le long du corps.

Il ne parlait pas. Ne bougeait pas. Ne pleurait pas. Ne criait pas. Ne tremblait pas.

Son visage n'avait aucune expression. Il était neutre, indifférent.

J'aurais préféré le voir pleurer à gros sanglots. Oui, j'aurais préféré ça à ses yeux vides et éteints.

Entres ses larmes, Ino avait hoqueté :

« Sa-Sasuke ? »

Il avait sursauté, comme si on le sortait d'un songe. Et avait porté son regard sur nous. Puis lentement, d'une voix neutre que j'aurais préférée craquelée, il avait prononcé :

« J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Et était parti.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Cette phrase me hante.

J'aurais du agir. Courir après lui. L'appeler. Le prendre dans mes bras.

Mais je n'arrivai même pas à sécher mes larmes. Dans mon esprit, je voyais Suigetsu inanimé, pâle. Un Suigetsu qui ne ressemblait pas à notre Suigetsu. On a pleuré pendant longtemps.

Puis Maman m'avait amené dans ma chambre alors que Jiraya ramenait Kiba, Gai Juugo et Kakashi Ino.

Un feu d'artifices retentit.

Je suis sur mon lit, je n'ai pas bougé depuis.

Dans les livres et les films, on entend souvent dire « Pleurs un bon coup, ça ira mieux après. »

Mais c'est faux.

Un autre feu d'artifices, un deuxième.

La douleur ne se tarit jamais. Pleurer ne soulage rien. Au contraire.

Un troisième.

Puis un tonnerre de feux d'artifices. Le bouquet final.

Je pleurs à chaudes larmes maintenant.

J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai mal.

**Vendredi 15 juillet, 10h34, dans la chambre de Naruto :**

Une main se pose sur mon visage.

Une main fraîche.

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement. Les volets sont ouverts. Je distingue une silhouette penché vers moi. Elle a les cheveux noirs et la peau très pâle. Je vois flou. Je me suis endormi en pleurant. Ma vue revient cependant peu à peu. C'est Sasuke.

Sa main est toujours sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte.

Je l'entends murmurer :

« Réveille-toi, Naruto, aller debout. »

Si seulement je pouvais être réveillé tous les matins par cette si belle voix.

Il se penche vers moi et dépose ses lèvres sur mon front. C'est mouillé, chaud et surtout, c'est doux.

Et les loopings que fait mon cœur achèvent de me réveiller.

Je me redresse péniblement, me frotte les paupières et la main de Sasuke migre de ma joue à mes cheveux, caressant sensiblement un fin duvet qui annonce une barbe non rasée. Ses doigts se perdent un instant mes cheveux et il observe sa main aller et venir dans mes mèches d'un air perdu. Puis il la retire comme s'il s'était brûlé et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire ou parce qu'il pense avoir dépassé une limite.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et la boule qui n'a pas quitté ma gorge tout hier revient. Ses yeux brillent d'émotion. Ils sont loin des yeux vides d'hier. Ce que j'y vois me fascine. Dans ses iris, tendresse, peur et douleur dansent ensemble, humidifiant ses prunelles.

J'ai encore envie de pleurer.

Il m'offre un sourire

Ce n'est pas son éternel doux sourire en coin. Ce n'est même pas un sourire heureux. C'est un sourire triste, forcé et douloureux. Un sourire désolé.

J'ai envie de prendre sa main. De la sentir encore une fois contre ma peau, m'assurer qu'il est là. Vivant.

Il se lève doucement et la panique s'insinue en moi. Peut-être le devine-t-il car il me dit :

« Je vais au bar. T'attendre avec Kiba, Ino et Juugo. »

J'hoche la tête et le laisse partir alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il reste avec moi. Mais une autre pensée traverse mon esprit : « T'attendre avec Kiba, Ino et Juugo ». Ils sont en bas. Ils sont là. Vivants. Et d'un coup, mon envie de rester à me morfondre tout seul s'envole, remplacée par un besoin d'une violence inouïe.

J'ai besoin de les voir.

Je me lève, me lave, me rase et m'habille en vitesse. Je dévale les marches qui me conduisent au bar et y pénètre dans une autre forme de politesse. La lumière m'aveugle un instant après le sombre de l'appartement familial puis je les vois. Ils sont tous les quatre assis en tailleur au sol dans une ronde et se tiennent par la main. Je m'apprête à courir pour les voir mais me stoppe au dernier moment.

Quelle attitude serait juste à adopter ?

Est-ce que je devrais les serrer contre moi comme hier si fort que je serais sûr qu'ils ne partent jamais ? Les saluer comme d'habitude pour leur montrer que la vie continue malgré la douleur ? Me laisser aller et pleurer avec eux ?

Plus je les regarde, moins je sais quoi faire. Leurs yeux sont cernés et brillants, leur teint est pâle et leurs expressions ne reflète rien d'autre que la douleur. J'ai besoin de les avoir avec moi, là, maintenant, et pour longtemps, mais je ne sais pas comment leur montrer.

Maman et Papa s'approche de moi. Maman me serre dans ses bras de ses petites mains tremblantes et je respire son odeur fleurie et Papa l'imite bien vite et je reprends un peu courage dans les bras chauds de cet homme si fort.

Quand je me sépare d'eux, mes amis se sont tournés vers moi. Je m'approche d'eux calmement en marchant et les regarde à tour de rôle. Mes yeux passent en premier sur mon si précieux Sasuke puis sur sa main qui tient celle de Kiba, sur Kiba, sur la main de Kiba qui tient celle de Juugo, sur Juugo, sur la main de Juugo qui tient celle d'Ino, sur Ino, puis sur la main d'Ino qui tient celle de Sasuke. Ces deux mains-là se séparent d'ailleurs. Et se tendent vers moi en un appel silencieux.

Je m'assis comme eux et attrapent leurs mains rapidement, comme si j'avais peur qu'elles disparaissent. Ino serre ma main de toutes ses forces, assez maigres, et le mienne tremble avec la sienne. Sasuke tient ma main si fermement ni faiblement, mais c'est moi qui la serre plus fort de je suis rassuré de sentir la sienne répondre à l'étreinte.

Je vois dans leurs yeux qu'ils veulent parler, briser ce silence, réconforter les autres mais personne ne sait comment faire, tellement nous sommes tous encrés dans la même douleur.

C'est finalement Sasuke qui brise le trouble en annonçant :

« Désolé d'être parti hier. »

Personne ne répond. En même temps, on le comprend.

Kiba lève soudainement la tête avec détermination. Je peux voir qu'il s'apprête à nous sortir un grand discours pour nous sortir de notre quasi état de transe lorsque que Sasuke lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied en reprenant la parole :

« Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas faire ce qu'on fait et arrêter de vivre mais avant même de dire que la vie continue, que Suigetsu vit toujours dans nos cœurs, que tout ira bien, ou qu'il n'aurait pas eu envie qu'on se morfonde…. » Je vois Kiba se renfrogné. « Avant même de dire ça, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose. »

Il s'arrête mais personne n'aurait eut l'envie ou même le courage de l'arrêter. Comme d'habitude, nous l'écoutons en silence. Je peux voir à la lueur de ses yeux, devenue plus dure, que ce qu'il va nous dire ne va pas être facile à entendre et pas facile à dire mais qu'il essaye de rester fort.

« J'aimerais vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi après la mort de ma famille, de mon deuil en quelque sorte. Je sais que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé même si j'aurais du mais je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qu'il va vous arriver. Ce à quoi vous aller penser. Ces phrases toutes faites là, les « Un jour ça ira mieux. », « Il vit toujours dans ton cœur », « Il vous voit de là où il est et il est heureux et fier », « Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste »…Toutes ces phrases, là, et bien laissez moi vous dire qu'elles sont toutes fausses. La douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un ne s'apaise pas. Suigetsu ne vit pas dans nos cœurs, il ne nous voit pas, ne peut pas être fier de nous. Il est mort et c'est tout. »

Ses paroles s'enfoncent en moi comme un poignard en plein cœur. Même Kiba n'a pas la force de lui dire qu'il est dur tellement il a mal. Ino s'est remis à pleurer mais Sasuke continue :

« Et ça n'ira jamais mieux. C'est normal de faire une déprime comme on le fait, c'est ce que les gens appelle faire son deuil. Et un jour on se relèvera et on continuera à rire, à sourire, à vivre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça ira mieux ou qu'on n'aura plus mal. »

Sasuke s'arrête encore une fois, mais cette fois, je crois bien que c'est pour ravaler ses larmes et ne pas craquer devant nous. Il veut être fort. Et nous, on a besoin qu'il le soit. C'est égoïste, c'est mal. Mais c'est comme ça.

« La vérité c'est qu'on a jamais assez d'une vie entière pour pleurer quelqu'un qu'on aime. »

Il a sortit ça d'une traite, comme si il l'avait préparé à l'avance et soudain je réalise. Sasuke est en train de se confier à nous. Il nous avoue ce qu'il a ressentit après la mort de ses parents, ce qu'il ressent maintenant.

Il est fort parce qu'il n'a pas peur de le dire, et de nous montrer qu'on s'en relève.

Sa main tient la mienne plus fort et il enchaine :

« Après la mort de mes parents et de mon frère, il m'arrivait souvent de penser « Tiens, je me demande ce qu'Itachi aurait pensé de ça » ou « Il faudra que je demande à Papa de m'expliquer ça » ou même « Cette phrase me rappelle un livre, il faudra que je demande à Maman ». Et c'est ça le plus dur. C'est de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Je sais que j'aurais encore des pensées pareilles dans l'avenir, pour eux ou pour Suigetsu. Et vous aussi. Vous n'avez pas finit de penser à lui. De pleurer le soir. Ou de vous demander pourquoi c'est lui qui est mort et pas vous. »

Cette fois il a réussi à tous nous faire pleurer.

« Tous ces gens qui vous diront de ne pas vous laisser aller, qu'il ne faut pas…ne les écoutez pas. Pleurer de tout votre soul, jusqu'à que vous en soyez déshydratés. Je peux vous affirmer que ce sera dur. Voir horrible. Vous allez passer les pires jours de votre existence. Et c'est pour ça que je voudrais qu'on se promette quelque chose. »

Je vois du coin de l'œil Maman qui pleure. Pleure-t-elle parce qu'elle a le souvenir d'un Sasuke de onze ans brisé ou pour nous et Suigetsu ? Sans doute pour les deux.

Sasuke inspire un grand coup et achève :

« Je sais qu'à vingt ans, on est trop vieux pour faire des promesses. Mais tant pis. Je crois en nous, vous savez. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres meilleurs amis que vous. On a tout le temps été ensemble et j'ai l'intuition qu'on le sera toujours malgré les aléas de la vie. Et c'est pour ça qu'un jour, je sais qu'on se relèvera. Peut-être que ça se produira dans une semaine, un mois, un an ou plus mais je sais qu'on y arrivera. Parce que de toutes les phrases toutes faites que l'on va vous sortir, une seule est vraie : « Ne reste pas seul. » Je sais que ça peut paraître naïf ou utopique. Mais j'ai le sentiment que l'on n'y arrivera pas si on n'est pas ensemble. Ca ne sera pas plus facile ou plus rapide. Ca sera même sûrement encore plus dur parce qu'on va probablement s'engueuler mais on a besoin d'être ensemble. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis tous venu vous chercher ce matin. »

Nous essuyons tous nos larmes et Juugo demande :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on se promette ? »

Sasuke lâcha ma main et celle d'Ino pour tendre la sienne au centre et annonce :

« Je veux que quelque que soit l'heure à laquelle il sera, quel que l'endroit où chacun de nous est, si vous pensez à Suigetsu, que vous avez envie de pleurer ou que vous l'avez déjà fait et que la douleur est insoutenable, encore plus qu'habituellement, je veux que vous me promettiez qu'à ce moment là, vous appelez l'un de nous pour qu'on soit ensemble. »

Chacun hoche la tête et pose sa main au centre. Papa esquisse un vague sourire de fierté.

Nous pleurons encore une fois, et Sasuke nous entraine dans un câlin groupé.

Nous pleurons ensemble.

**Samedi seize Juillet, 18h10, Le Refuge :**

L'enterrement de Suigetsu est demain.

Jiraya a demandé à Sasuke d'écrire un discours. Chacun de nous a approuvé parce que c'est le choix le plus logique. Sasuke était le meilleur ami de Suigetsu, il est doué avec les mots et il est le seul qui pourrait lire devant une église entière sans risque que ça soit incompréhensible à cause des larmes.

Il est assis au comptoir, un stylo à la main et un cahier devant lui depuis une heure.

Je passe régulièrement près de lui pour prendre les commandes que Maman prépare et en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La page reste blanche.

Au moment où je pose un verre sur la table d'un client, Maman m'interpelle :

« Naruto ! On échange, poussin ? J'ai besoin de bouger !

-Ne m'appelle pas poussin ! Ai-je rétorqué. »

Je lui tends le plateau, le stylo et le bloc note et nous échangeons nos places. Je me retrouve donc derrière le comptoir et en face de Sasuke. Je sais que Maman l'a fait exprès pour qu'on soit ensemble.

Jiraya assit aux côtés de lui, finit son verre d'une traite et commente:

« Et bien gamin, moi qui croyais que tu allais nous pondre un texte émouvant et triste et harmonieux et…

-Jiraya, l'interrompais-je en grognant.

-Bref, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses page blanche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe gamin ? »

Sasuke pose son stylo, se perd dans les lignes de son cahier et répond :

« Je ne sais pas quoi écrire.

-Tu n'as rien à dire ? S'étonne Jiraya.

-J'ai trop à dire, rectifie Sasuke en plissant le nez. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois parler du caractère de Suigetsu, de ce qu'on a vécu avec lui, ou si je dois demander aux gens ce qu'il pensait de lui, ou recueillir ce qu'aurait voulu dire Ino, Kiba, Juugo et Naruto et les énoncer… Suigetsu était connu par tous mais seulement de vue et ça ne garantit pas que les gens viennent. Vous vous rendez compte Jiraya ? Et si l'église était vide ? Ino ne s'en remettrait pas. D'ailleurs je dois faire un discours qui prend en compte ce qu'elle, et les autres, vont ressentir en l'entendant et si ils…

-STOP, s'écrit Jiraya pour le couper et moi je dois avouer que malgré qu'il ait parlé posément, je n'ai pas tout suivi. »

Sasuke le regarde, vaguement étonné qu'il ait interrompu et Jiraya lui demande :

« Et si tu te contentais d'écrire seulement ce que tu as sur le cœur, gamin ?

-Oui mais-, commence Sasuke avant d'être coupé de nouveau.

-Mais rien. Suigetsu était ton meilleur ami, non ? Alors pense à lui et écris.

-Oui mais je ne-

-Tu pense trop. »

Sasuke ne répond plus rien. Je vois ses yeux briller. Jiraya soupire, et dit :

« Tu vas te flinguer les neurones si tu continues gamin, tu vas te flinguer les neurones. »

Puis il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais demandé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sasuke aurait eut cette réaction là. Il aurait pu, comme habituellement, hausser les épaules ou répliquer. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas comme habituellement. Son meilleur ami est mort, il est brisé, ses amis sont brisés.

Alors, Sasuke a fondu en larmes.

Au beau milieu du bar, devant plusieurs inconnus et sous mes yeux impuissants, il s'est mit à pleurer. Pas de sanglots comme Ino, pas de yeux plissés et de mains dans les cheveux comme Juugo, pas de cris de rage comme Kiba, pas des mains qui passent et repassent sans cesse sur les yeux comme moi.

Sasuke pleurait, droit sur son tabouret haut, les yeux ouverts, la bouche fermée et de fins et longs sillons d'eau salée dérapaient sur ses joues.

Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu Sasuke pleurer ne peut pas savoir ce qu'est la douleur.

Dans ses yeux mouillés, un déchirement dansait. Un déchirement, une plaie, une douleur, une blessure, quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais se fermer.

Sous le regard inquiet de Jiraya, Maman, Deidara, Sasori et quelques clients, je l'amène dans ma chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'assieds sur mon lit. Il semble reprendre ses esprits à ce moment-là et passe ses mains sur ses joues pour essayer de chasser ses larmes qui revenaient de plus belle.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, murmure-t-il. »

Je comprends soudainement qu'il n'a jamais pleuré depuis l'annonce de la mort de Suigetsu. Pas une seule. Même seul, il n'a pas du se le permettre. Et c'est devant moi qu'il a craqué. Bizarrement, une immense tendresse me prend le cœur en découvrant ça.

Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de le soutenir.

Alors malgré la douleur, je m'accroupis en face de lui et je lui réponds :

« Si, tu sais tout à fait ce qui t'arrive. Ton meilleur ami est mort et tu as besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. Tu peux te laisser aller, tu sais, je suis là. »

Je prends ses mains. Elles tremblent.

Je répète :

« Je suis là. »

Et ses larmes se transforment en sanglots violents. Il retire ses mains des miennes et les plaques sur ses yeux.

Le bruit de ses sanglots résonne dans toute ma chambre. Mes larmes coulent aussi. Je m'en fous.

Je fais la seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit à l'instant et le serre contre moi. On finit allongés sur le lit. Je continue de le serrer longtemps, attendant qu'il se calme.

Ses sanglots s'apaisent petit à petit, puis disparaissent. Je remarque alors qu'il a passé ses mains dans mon dos et serre mon tee-shirt.

Il lève la tête vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Ils sont secs et rouges, sûrement comme les miens, et les sillons ont laissé des marques sur ses joues parfaites.

On se regarde dans les yeux et l'image de Suigetsu s'impose à mon esprit. Je murmure lentement :

« Il me manque aussi. »

Et soudain, les lèvres de Sasuke sont sur les miennes et je l'embrasse. Ou il m'embrasse, je ne sais plus très bien.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé pour notre premier baiser. Quand j'y pensais avant, je me disais que si un jour j'embrasserais Sasuke, ce serait soit par accident soit aussi magique que lui. Je nous voyais déjà, lèvres contre lèvres. Et je pensais qu'un feu d'artifice allait se produire à l'intérieur de moi.

Mais il n'y a pas de feu d'artifice à cet instant.

Il n'y a que du besoin, de la douleur, de l'empressement et le gout salé de nos larmes. C'est parce que ce n'est pas un baiser amoureux, mais un baiser désespéré.

Oui, nous sommes désespérés. Nous avons besoin de sentir l'autre près de nous, plus près encre. Nous assurer qu'il est vivant.

Alors je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux et j'approfondis l'échange. Je l'embrasse.

Encore et encore.

**Dimanche seize Juillet, 14h25, devant l'église du village :**

« _Je suis rentré me préparer pour l'enterrement. Désolé pour hier. Merci. »_

Je relis le mot écrit par la main de Sasuke. Je l'ai retrouvé sur ma table de nuit, Sasuke était parti. La veille nous nous sommes endormis sur mon lit.

Désolé pour quoi ? Merci pour quoi ?

« Naruto ? »

Je lève la tête et froisse le mot dans le fond de ma poche. C'est Ino. Elle est magnifique dans sa robe noire. Je la serre contre moi. Derrière elle, Kiba et Juugo s'approchent, en costard comme moi. Je les serre aussi dans mes bras.

« Sasuke est à l'intérieur. Entrons, ça va commencer, nous informe Juugo. »

Nous hochons la tête et entrons dans l'église. Le premier rang nous est réservé. On traverse l'édifice, ignorant les regards, même ceux de nos parents et nous nous asseyons. Sasuke est déjà là. C'est moi qui me retrouve assis à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas comment réagir par rapport à hier mais il prend ma main. Kiba prend mon autre main. Sans doute nous nous tenons tous les quatre la main.

Je souris avant même de réaliser qu'il est trop tôt pour sourire. Notre amitié est merveilleuse.

Le prêtre commence son discour. Je ne l'écoute pas. Les personnes présentes chantant quand il le faut. Je ne les écoute pas.

Je ne chante pas et n'entends aucun de mes amis chanter non plus. On fixe tous le cercueil fermé qui se trouve devant le prêtre. J'ai envie de courir l'ouvrir et de serrer Suigetsu contre moi. J'ai envie qu'il s'ouvre et que Suigetsu sorte en rigolant qu'il nous a bien eut. J'ai envie de me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Je sens les larmes atteindre mes yeux. Je les ferme et inspire. Non non non. Ne craque pas. Pas maintenant. Ma vision se brouille d'eau. Je tourne la tête à droite. Ino, Juugo et Kiba pleurent. Je laisse mes larmes sortir. Je tourne la tête à gauche. Sasuke ne pleure pas. Mais sa main serre si fort la mienne que je resterais longtemps engourdi.

La messe continue.

Et le prêtre appelle Sasuke.

Il se lève et je perds brutalement ce contact rassurant, chaud et douloureux. Il se place en face du micro, parcours la foule du regard, d'abord indifférente à lui malgré la tristesse de l'évènement puis ensuite frappée par sa beauté pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas.

Il déplie une feuille devant lui, en parcoure les lignes qu'il a sûrement écrites ce matin, inspire un grand coup tremblant et commence :

« On ne peut pas évoquer Suigetsu, sans parler d'Ino, de Kiba, de Juugo, de Naruto et de moi à côté. Nous étions six avant. Nous sommes cinq aujourd'hui. Nous resteront six dans les esprits. Il y a ce lien entre nous, ce lien que l'on ne peut ni décrire ni expliquer. Un genre de lien si solide, si unique, si magique qui ne se noue qu'une seule fois dans nos vies. Vous avez sûrement un lien comme ça dans votre entourage. Pour nous six, ce lien s'est formé au détour d'une rue, en face d'un port, dans le bar qui est aujourd'hui ce qu'on pourrait appeler notre Q.G. L'importance de ce lien était tel que j'avais et j'ai toujours eut l'impression que nous étions tous les six attachés par un fil invisible. Et que tout, toujours, me ramenait aux cinq personnes au bout de ce fil. Je sais que si je tends ce fil, ce si précieux fil, cinq personnes accouraient aussitôt. C'était magique. C'était merveilleux. »

Plusieurs personnes reniflent, et moi aussi. Parce que son discours est beau mais triste. Sa voix change un peu, juste assez pour que ceux qui le connaissent bien comme moi et Ino, Kiba et Juugo sachent qu'il se retient de pleurer. Encore. Et il continue :

« Et ça sera encore merveilleux, même si nous sommes plus que cinq aujourd'hui. Le fil s'est un peu raccourci. Juste un peu. Mais pourtant ça fait si mal que chacun de nous a l'impression de mourir debout. »

Son regard se pose sur nous, remplit d'émotions et mon souffle se bloque. On hoche tous les quatre la tête, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire tremblotant aux lèvres.

Il reprend son inspiration et finit courageusement :

« J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais écrire. Ce que je voulais que vous gardez comme dernier souvenir de Suigetsu. Et finalement, j'ai trouvé ça. Cette amitié si spéciale que nous partageons à cinq, que nous gardons égoïstement, que nous chérissons passionnément. Gardez ça en tête pour toutes les fois où vous penserez à Suigetsu. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était. Parce que c'est ce que nous, nous sommes. Des amis. »

Il marque une pause mais personne ne bouge. Ce n'est pas finit et on le sent dans la manière que Sasuke a de resserrer ses doigts sur son papier.

« Je voudrais terminer sur une note plus personnelle. Il paraitrait, selon mon entourage, que je sois un bon orateur. Je ne partage pas leur avis. Je suis peut-être assez doué pour rapporter des histoires, des contes, des mythes et des légendes ou encore pour lire un passage ou un poème à haute voix. Mais inventer moi-même des récits n'est pas mon fort. Vous venez d'en avoir la preuve avec ce discours. »

Une vague de discrète protestation se lève et je souris. Sasuke est un excellent orateur.

« Alors, bien qu'il ait assez duré, j'aimerais terminer ce discours par un poème. J'adore lire, je lis énormément, trop selon les dires de Suigetsu. Beaucoup trop même disait-il en riant. Lui n'aimait pas lire. J'ai essayé de lui transmettre ma passion en vain. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé au moins ! »

De discrets rires se lèvent et Sasuke lui-même a un pâle sourire, à demi effacé, à se souvenir. Puis la douleur reprend le dessus et il enchaine :

« Mais il y a un poème qui lui a plut. Un seul. Un unique poème qu'il a lut et relut jusqu'à l'apprendre par cœur. Ino ne l'aimait pas, elle le trouvait trop triste, Juugo trop déprimant, Kiba trop dur et Naruto trop brute. Moi, comme Suigetsu, je l'adorais. Et aujourd'hui, je sais pourquoi seuls nous deux pouvaient saisir l'intensité du texte. Nos amis ont tous les quatre une sensibilité et un jugement incroyable mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre la mélancolie de deux orphelins. Et c'est parce que nous étions tous les deux orphelins que nous avons commencé à se confier l'un à l'autre sur cette solitude, puis sur le reste jusqu'à devenir meilleurs amis. Mais en rien, jamais, nous avons écarté Naruto, Kiba, Ino et Juugo de nous. On n'aurait pas pu. On avait trop besoin les uns des autres. Alors voilà, ce petit poème, il convient au contexte et je vais vous le lire. Il est d'Auden et vous l'avez sûrement déjà entendu dans un film mais tant pis. Entendez chacun des mots, analysez-les, savourez-les. Autant que le faisait Suigetsu. »

Pour mieux me focaliser sur le son de sa voix, je ferme les yeux.

« Arrêter les pendules, couper le téléphone. Empêcher le chien d'aboyer pour l'os que je lui donne. Faire taire les pianos et les roulements de tambours. Sortir le cercueil avant la fin du jour. Que les avions qui hurlent au dehors, dessinent ces trois mots : Il Est Mort. Nouer des voiles noires aux colonnes des édifices. Ganter de noir les mains des agents de police. Il était mon Nord, mon Sud, mon Est, mon Ouest. Ma semaine de travail, mon dimanche de sieste. Mon midi, mon minuit, ma parole, ma chanson. Je croyais que l'amour jamais ne finit : j'avais tort. Que les étoiles se retirent, qu'on les balaye. Démonter la lune et le soleil. Vider les océans, raser les forêts. Car rien de bons ne peut advenir désormais. »

Ils s'arrête, les crocs-morts sortent le cercueil à l'extérieur, les gens le suivent. Et nous quatre, on se précipite vers lui. On le prend chacun notre tour dans nos bras et il nous rend l'étreinte tout aussi fort. On jette un coup d'œil à son papier pour confirmer un doute.

La feuille était blanche.

On le serre de nouveau contre nous, parce qu'il n'existe pas de mot pour lui exprimer ce qu'on ressent, à quel point on est fier de lui, à quel point on lui est reconnaissant, à quel point Suigetsu nous manque aussi, à quel point on l'aime.

Puis on rejoint le cercueil dans le cimetière. Il fait gris. Je regarde le ciel. Je ne veux pas voir le cercueil descendre. Une mouette passe, lâche un cri qui appelle à l'agonie et repart. Le prêtre à finit sa messe. Ino s'effondre dans les bras de Kiba. Juugo regarde ce qui va être la pierre de Suigetsu, il le fixe tellement qu'il pourrait en avoir mal aux yeux. Je me refuse toujours à le regarder. J'entends Sasuke qui chancèle et je le sens s'appuyer sur moi. Je le regarde, il écrase une larme, une seule. Il n'aime pas se laisser aller devant les gens. Et puis comme si sa larme était le départ, Ino éclate en sanglots incontrôlables, Kiba en petits sanglots rauques, Juugo laisse un déluge de larmes inonder ses joues et moi-même je pleure.

La messe est maintenant terminée.

Les gens s'en vont, d'autres viennent nous présenter leurs condoléances, pour chacun d'eux on sourit faiblement, on remercie, on parle un peu. Le cimetière se vide petit à petit, nos parents nous serrent dans leurs bras une dernière fois, même ceux que Juugo, revenus exceptionnellement de leur voyage, parce que ce n'était pas pensable pour eux de ne pas être là pour leur fils. Puis nous laisse finalement seul face à la tombe de notre ami.

Il s'est mit à pleuvoir.

Je ne sais plus si l'eau qui ruisselle sur mes joues est celle de la pluie ou de mes larmes.

La photographie de Suigetsu qui repose sur la dalle de marbre est en couleurs. Ses yeux violets me transperce, ses cheveux argentés m'éblouie, son sourire m'interpelle.

Je ne le verrais plus jamais.

Aucun de nous va au dîner préparé pour l'occasion, aucun de nous n'en a la force. Juugo décide de dormir chez Kiba ce soir, Ino annonce qu'elle veut rentrer dormir. Sasuke lui demande si elle est sûre de vouloir rester seule et elle confirme d'un hochement de tête. Je les regarde sans rien dire. Ma bouche est pâteuse. Ino nous serre à tour de rôle dans ses petits bras. L'espace s'envahit un instant de son parfum fruité et de ses larmes salées. Elle s'en va. Kiba et Juugo nous salue puis s'en vont aussi, la mort dans l'âme.

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

Pas envie de ne rien faire pendant des heures, d'entendre Maman me dire qu'il faut que je mange, pas envie de rester seul. Je tourne ma tête vers Sasuke, l'interroge du regard. Il hoche la tête.

Heureusement que nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre.

Nous arrivons chez lui une demie heure plus tard, trempés d'avoir marché sous la pluie. Il part à la douche et je regarde pendant ce temps les vagues violentes qui s'abattent sur les côtes, assis sur un des canapés du salon. C'est sinistre, brutal et détruisant. Comme cette journée.

Sasuke revient quelques minutes plus tard, changé, et l'odeur du gel douche envahit la pièce. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés. J'ai envie de prendre la serviette qu'il a autour du cou et de les lui sécher. Mais il me tend un pantalon d'intérieur noir et un de ses tee-shirts les plus grands. Toujours sans une parole, je les prends, le remercie d'un signe de la tête et part à mon tour. Je fais vite, l'eau brûlante me laisse des plaques rouges sur la peau.

Je le rejoins ensuite dans la cuisine. Il remue quelque chose dans une casserole et il ne m'a ni vu ni entendu. Je m'appuie contre le cadrant de la porte. Il ne chantonne pas. Sasuke chantonnait toujours en cuisinant. Sa voix suave s'élevait faiblement, posée, et nous chantait les plus grands classiques de notre culture. Ses préférées étaient « I'll stand by you » de The pretenders et « Don't stay so close to me » de The Police.

Mais aujourd'hui, le silence n'est brisé que par le raclement de la spatule en bois sur le fond de la casserole.

Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Il ne sursaute même pas.

Je lui dis doucement :

« Sasuke…Il n'est que dix-huit heures. Ce n'est pas l'heure de manger. »

Il pose la spatule mécaniquement, éteint le feu et me lance un sourire désolé.

On s'est mis devant un film après ça. Une comédie pour nous changer les idées, en vain puisque je me suis endormi dans mon fauteuil.

Quand je me suis réveillé trois heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Le salon était éclairé par une petite lampe à mes côtés et Sasuke avait posé une couverture sur moi. La télévision était éteinte et j'étais seul.

Alors j'ai rejoint Sasuke, me doutant qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il regardait une photographie de nos années collège quand je suis arrivé. Il l'a reposé sur sa table de nuit quand je me suis assis à ses côtés.

Et j'ai laissé trois minutes de silence s'écouler depuis. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'image sur sa table de chevet et je lui dis :

« J'aimerais retourner à cette époque.

-Moi aussi, répond-t-il.

-Suigetsu était encore là, et on n'avait pas à se séparer à chaque rentrée pour aller dans nos facs. »

Il hoche la tête à mes dires. Puis il se laisse glisser et sa tête tombe sur mon épaule. J'appuie la mienne contre la sienne sans même prendre le temps de me demander si notre relation ou mes sentiments sont considérés comme normaux.

Il chuchote :

« Il est mort. »

J'hoche la tête mais il répète :

« Il est mort. »

Je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas pleurer. J'ai épuisé toutes mes réserves d'eau on dirait. En le regardant, lui non plus ne pleure plus. C'est une affirmation sèche, implacable, comme s'il en voulait à la mort pour lui avoir pris son meilleur ami.

Il répète une dernière fois :

« Suigetsu est mort. »

Je ne réponds rien. J'attends la suite. Qui ne tarde pas à venir :

« Mais toi-tu es vivant.

-Oui.

-Tu es vivant, Naruto.

-Oui, et toi aussi tu es vivant, Sasuke.

-Nous sommes vivants. »

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir alors je me tais. Je sens sa main prendre la mienne, dans un geste qui nous parait si naturel entre nous mais si déplacé pour les autres.

Il me demande doucement :

« Tu es réellement vivant Naruto ? »

J'hoche la tête. Il se détache de moi, plante son regard dans le mien et lâche :

« Alors prouve-le-moi. »

Après cette phrase, j'ai cessé de réfléchir. Je me suis simplement laissé guider par mon instinct, et par mon désir. Je l'ai d'abord embrassé, doucement puis plus fermement. Nos mains ont commencé à bouger et nous nous sommes allongés.

Puis mon monde s'est rempli de son odeur. De sa peau.

Il n'y avait que lui. Même la mort de Suigetsu s'était évaporée.

Il n'y a que Sasuke qui a compté cette nuit-là.

**Lundi dix-huit Juillet, 05h13, dans la chambre de Sasuke :**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Sur la table de nuit de Sasuke, son portable vibre et la lumière que projette son écran illumine toute la pièce. Alors que j'allais tendre le bras pour le prendre, il s'éteind brusquement, et l'appel se stoppe.

Sasuke bouge un peu et ses jambes frottent les miennes. Il s'est endormi dans mes bras. Je souris en pensant à la veille.

Sasuke se relève en s'appuyant sur ses mains (et je me rappelle soudainement de notre nudité), se retrouvant au dessus de moi et plonge ses orbes noirs dans les miennes. Il pleure. Un peu, pas beaucoup bien sûr, il n'y a ni sanglots déchirants ni grosses larmes mais les gouttes salées sont là, au coin de ses yeux et l'une d'entre elles s'échappe et roule sur sa joue.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui puisse chasser ses larmes et la tempête qu'il y a dans nos cœurs. Mais rien ne vient.

C'est finalement lui qui, comme toujours, brise le silence :

« Désolé. »

Mon cœur se glace. Il regrette.

« J'étais juste en train de penser qu'il n'y aurait pas Suigetsu à qui je devrais en parler. »

Mon cœur dégèle et reprend douloureusement sa cadence. Je ne sais plus si je dois sourire ou pleurer, être heureux ou triste.

J'ai mal.

Je veux que ça s'arrête, par n'importe quel moyen. Je ne veux pas oublier Suigetsu, ou faire semblant que rien n'est advenu. Je veux juste arrête de penser à Suigetsu au point que ça nous détruise tous.

Il essaye de sourire pour me rassurer mais je ne vois qu'un pauvre sourire souffrant. Je lève la main et la passe dans ses cheveux. Il ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes puis sans bouger, il commence à murmurer :

« Naruto. Pour cette nuit…euh…je… »

C'est la première fois que je le vois hésiter. Mais je ne le coupe pas. J'aimerais lui hurler ce que je ressens mais je n'ose pas.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime et ça fait mal.

Et son portable se remet à vibrer.

Il fronce les sourcils, s'assoit sur le bord du lit et regarde son écran. Il se mord la lèvre et m'explique :

« C'est un texto d'Ino. »

Je me relève aussi et demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il faut la rejoindre au cimetière, annonce-t-il. »

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Je me lève, ramasse mes habits et lui lance les siens. Il les attrape au vol et se rhabille rapidement, comme moi. Puis sans un mot, sans même se dire qu'il faudra qu'on parle de cette nuit après, nous sortons de chez lui et nous élançons sur les sentiers qui dévalent la falaise. Nous traversons le village en courant.

Mes poumons me brûle, mes membres encore engourdis par le sommeil et par la veille me tire un peu, en passant devant une horloge je lis qu'il est à peine cinq heures du matin, la lumières des réverbères me pique les yeux. Mais rien ne compte plus que notre amie qui est seule à pleurer devant la tombe de Suigetsu.

Nous arrivons essoufflés à l'entrée en même temps que Kiba et Juugo, dans le même état que nous. Nous ouvrons le portail dans un grincement sinistre. Nous nous dirigeons automatiquement vers la tombe de notre ami. Ino est agenouillée devant, une bougie allumée à côté d'elle, son portable au sol, et les mains sur ses jolis yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Sasuke s'approche, ramasse son portable et le glisse dans le jean d'Ino avant de s'accroupir derrière elle et de l'enlacer de toutes ses forces.

Nous nous approchons aussi, Kiba et Juugo s'assit en tailleur de chaque côté d'eux et moi à côté de Kiba. Je regarde la tombe. J'ai envie de la détruire.

Ino se calme petit à petit. Quand elle se détache de Sasuke, Kaba lui tend gentiment un mouchoir. Elle le prend en le remerciant d'un signe de tête et essuie ses larmes. Elle regarde la tombe, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes à nouveau et elle murmure :

« J'arrête pas de penser à lui. »

Personne n'a répondu. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Que nous aussi on pensait sans cesse à lui ? Elle le savait déjà. Que c'était normal ? Elle ne s'en sentirait pas rassurée. Qu'on avait mal aussi ? Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'Ino est jolie comme ça. Ses yeux bleus brillent. Son teint de pêche est amplifié par la lueur de la bougie et le rouge de ses joues et de ses yeux. Oui, Ino est belle dans sa douleur.

Elle se mord les lèvres avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Elle cherche à trouver du courage, je suppose. Puis aussi soudainement que possible, elle se met debout, se tourne dos à la tombe et fronce ses fins sourcils en nous regardant avec détermination. Nous levons la tête vers elle dans un parfait ensemble et elle s'exclame :

« Je sais qu'on n'est pas dans un film et un livre mais j'aimerais qu'on fasse quand même quelque chose pour…comment dire…Pour, en quelque sorte, honorer Suigetsu. »

On était loin des discours parfaits de Sasuke mais ça eut le mérite d'attirer notre attention. Sasuke hocha la tête et elle continua, rassurée :

« Y a un truc que j'aurais voulu faire de son vivant et je suis sûre que vous aussi, vous n'avez pas fait quelque chose quand il était encore là et que vous le regrettez maintenant parce qu'il ne pourra plus le voir. »

J'aurais voulu faire des tas de trucs en sa présence. Encourager Kiba dans ses études tumultueuses. Menacer le prochain petit ami d'Ino pour le prévenir que si il la fait souffrir, il est mal. Se moquer gentiment des oiseaux domestiques de Juugo. Aller tirer Sasuke de sa prochaine lecture intensive. Continuer à être son ami. Vivre avec tous mes amis d'enfance mais ça, ça n'arrivera jamais désormais.

Kiba se lève à son tour et répond :

« Je te suis. L'idée parait bonne, ça ne nous aidera sûrement à surmonter sa mort mais c'est mieux que rien.

-Je vous suis aussi, c'est ce genre d'aventure qui aurait fait marrer Suigetsu, affirme Juugo en hochant la tête comme l'aurait fait un père devant ses enfants.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…commence Sasuke. »

Nous nous retournons vers lui, surpris. Son regard est posé sur la pierre tombale qui nous fait tellement de mal et je ne sais dire à quoi il pense. Sasuke est une véritable énigme.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'avance vers lui en disant :

« Moi je pense que c'est une excellente idée. »

Il n'a aucune réaction et je le prends par les épaules autant pour le retourner et le regarder dans les yeux que pour l'arracher de la vue terrible de cette stèle. Je vois du coin de l'œil Ino, Kiba et Juugo sourire de notre proximité. Ils le savent déjà, que je l'aime. Ils l'ont deviné bien avant moi. Peut-être ont-ils deviné aussi pour cette nuit. On se connait un peu trop bien.

Je plante mes cobalts dans ses anthracites et lui intime :

« Tu as enfin la chance de vivre une aventure digne des romans que tu lis, ne veux-tu pas en profiter ? Suigetsu détestait toujours quand on avait des remords et des regrets. Et puis ce n'est pas forcément question de lui mais de nous aussi. On a tous plusieurs regrets ou remords, et toi aussi, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est tant de s'en débarrasser en partie ? Qui sait, peut-être que ça va encore plus nous rapprocher ! »

Je le vois qui va encore répliquer mais je le prends de cours en disant :

« Comme aurait dit Jiraya, tu réfléchis trop. »

Ses yeux sont un peu surpris et je continue :

« Tu vas vraiment te flinguer les neurones à force. »

Je le vois abandonner ses restrictions dans un soupire. Il hoche doucement la tête et je me retiens de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres me manquent déjà.

Nous nous séparons et Ino en profite pour annoncer :

« Puisque j'ai lancé l'idée, je suppose que je dois commencer ?

-Tu supposes bien, affirme Sasuke et nous sourions doucement.

-J'ai une chose, une seule, que j'aurais aimé faire de son vivant, avec lui. »

Elle marque une pose, serre les poings et ses larmes remontent dans ses yeux. Elle plisse ses yeux et ses lèvres forment une petite moue alors qu'elle essaye vainement de les retenir. Kiba s'approche d'elle par derrière et lui prends les mains. Elle ferme les yeux quand elle sent le front de notre rebelle s'appuyer entre ses omoplates. Elle se détend discrètement. Depuis quand sommes-nous si tactiles les uns envers les autres ?

Juugo s'approche un peu d'elle et lui intime :

« Respire un grand coup. »

Elle s'exécute et Sasuke a un léger sourire. Encore un sourire douloureux. Juugo est vraiment trop paternel avec nous.

Ino se calme un peu, bien que ses larmes ne se tarissent pas et se lance :

« J'aurais aimé qu'il soit vivant pour qu'on vous annonce ensemble que l'on sortait ensemble. »

Il y eut un silence. Soudain, toute l'attention qu'Ino portait à Suigetsu semblait s'expliquer, les sourires qu'il lui adressait aussi. Personne ne prononça un mot. Peut-être aurait-il fallu que l'on s'excuse, pour avoir sous-estimé le lien qui les unissait, pour ne pas avoir vu à quel point la mort de Suigetsu la détruisait à petit feu.

Kiba avait lâché Ino sous la surprise et elle semblait soudain perdue et sans repères. Puis Sasuke s'avança et sans une parole, la prit dans ses bras. Elle fondit en larmes. Parce qu'elle aimait Suigetsu, parce qu'elle était sa petite amie, parce que Sasuke était le meilleur ami de Suigetsu, parce qu'il savait forcément ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, parce que Suigetsu et Sasuke ne se cachaient jamais rien.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Je les regarde un instant, puis je regarde Kiba, puis Juugo, puis la tombe, puis le cimetière, puis mon portable. 06h12. Il est temps de partir de ce lieu maudit. J'intercepte le regard de Kiba et Juugo, qui hoche la tête. En quelques secondes, ils sont à côté des deux enlacés et détachent les mains d'Ino du dos de Sasuke pour les envelopper dans leurs grandes mains et la tirer vers la sortie. Sasuke la laisse partir et je tends une main implorante vers lui. Il la prend presque en hésitant, et j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi.

Il nous a fallu quelques secondes pour atteindre le port et nous allonger tous les cinq sur un ponton. Il est trop tôt pour que quelqu'un nous dise de partir.

Ino lève le doigt et compte à voix haute :

« Un…Deux…Trois…Quatre…Cinq…Six. Six étoiles. »

Elle laisse retomber mollement son bras. Il fait mi-clair mi-sombre, le soleil se lève doucement, on voit encore quelques étoiles et le brouillard humide et frais nous entoure. Je l'entends prendre une inspiration tremblante et elle continue :

« Six. Nous aurions été ensemble depuis six mois. Vous vous souvenez de l'anniversaire de Minato, le vingt-cinq janvier ? Ben c'est là que je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais. Quand Jiraya repassait les films et les photos du mariage de Minato et Kushina, je me suis rapproché de son oreille et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il ne m'a rien répondu et a continué de regarder l'écran. Quand Jiraya a passé les images de la naissance de Naruto, je l'ai répété encore une fois. Il n'a pas eut non plus de réaction. Mais je l'ai répété encore une fois quand les images du premier anniversaire de Naruto sont passées. Là il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a embrassé. On était au dernier rang de notre salle de cinéma improvisée alors personne ne nous a vu. Sauf peut-être Jiraya mais je suppose qu'il devait penser que c'était une chose que l'on devait annoncer par nous-mêmes. On voulait vraiment vous le dire. Mais étrangement, on ne savait pas trop comment. C'était stupide, parce qu'on n'avait pas à avoir peur de vos réactions mais on ne trouvait jamais le bon moment. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas besoin de bon moment. Et puis le temps a passé, plus vite que ce que je voyais et…Et il est mort. »

Je bouge la tête pour la voir. Elle ne pleure pas, comme si tout nous ce qu'elle nous avait avoué l'avait soulagé. Ses yeux, le pli de sa bouche, le tremblement de ses doigts, tous montre en elle qu'elle a mal. Mais elle est forte, femme, mature et elle sait qu'elle doit réussir à surmonter ça. Comme chacun d'entre nous.

Personne ne répond rien mais le silence n'est pas pesant. C'est un silence reconnaissant, empli de gratitude pour nous en avoir parlé, pour ne pas nous en vouloir de ne rien avoir remarqué. C'est un silence apaisant, pour essayer d'être fort et de croire que l'on va réussir à passer à travers de ça.

Nous observons le soleil se lever, les lueurs rosées nous créant presque une bulle autour de nous. Si je regarde fixement le ciel, j'ai l'impression de tomber.

Une respiration lente attire mon attention et je souris doucement en voyant Kiba et Juugo dormir. Se réveiller à cinq heures du matin n'est pas dans leurs habitudes. Ino ne dort pas, elle regarde fixement le ciel malgré ses cernes et malgré le fait que ça doit lui brûler les yeux. Je me demande si elle a elle aussi l'impression de voler quand elle fait ça.

Je me tourne sur le côté.

Le visage de Sasuke est en face de moi. Il dort aussi, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement. Dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, il semble sorti d'un autre monde. Je souris en voyant sa position, qui semble inconfortable. Je me repasse les souvenirs d'hier soir.

Et me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand je me réveille, il fait soleil. Un soleil blanc, pâle, qui éclaire faiblement et qui ne brûle pas. Un soleil habituel de Bretagne. Kiba et Ino ont les pieds dans l'eau, leurs chaussures délaissées sur le ponton et leur jeans relevés jusqu'aux genoux. Ils essayent de trouver une forme aux nuages blancs dans le ciel. Juugo les surveille discrètement, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je suis donc le dernier réveillé.

Je cherche Sasuke du regard avant de réaliser que j'ai la tête posée sur ses genoux. Je me relève et il sursaute presque, surpris que je sois réveillé. Je lui envoie un sourire et il replie ses jambes en position en tailleur en détournant le regard. Il est gêné ?

On n'a toujours pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. En souriant, je me dis que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Ino jette un coup d'œil en notre direction et s'exclame :

« Naruto ! Génial, tu es réveillé ! »

Juugo enlève et range ses écouteurs en l'entendant crier. Et aussitôt, elle et Kiba enlèvent leurs pieds de l'eau, ramassent leurs chaussures sans les mettre et se relève. Sasuke a un fin sourire et déclare :

« Et si vous veniez chez moi ? Histoire de laisser le temps à vos parents de se calmer. Ce serait bête qu'ils vous tuent parce que vous avez fait le mur, même si vous êtes majeurs et vaccinés.»

Kiba rit franchement, je pouffe et Juugo a un fin sourire. Même Ino rit un peu et je dois dire que ça nous fait du bien, cette légèreté.

Kiba regarde ses pieds, ceux d'Ino, ceux de Juugo, ceux de Sasuke, puis les miens et s'exclame malicieusement :

« A condition que l'on y aille tous pieds nus. »

C'est enfantin, puéril, immature. Mais chacun de nous s'exécute. Parfois la vie nécessite que l'on agisse comme des gamins.

Nous enlevons alors nos chaussures et nous nous élançons, les pieds déjà sales et douloureux, faisant des grands gestes comme des enfants que nous n'étions pas.

**Mardi dix-neuf Juillet, 13h08, devant la maison de Kiba :**

Ino trépigne d'impatience.

Pourtant, nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous à treize heures et ça ne fait que huit minutes que nous attendons. Aucun de nous ne se résout à sonner. Nous attendons donc Juugo et Sasuke.

Kiba nous a appelés ce matin en nous informant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait faire et qu'il avait regretté de ne pas faire avant. Il a ajouté que c'était quelque chose qui se pouvait se faire que chez ses parents (chacun de nous loge chez ses parents pendant les vacances, quand nous revenons ici) mais à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Ino a voulu y aller le matin mais Juugo a dit qu'il avait une course importante à faire en ville et nous avons fixé l'heure en début d'après-midi.

Ino arrête de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en percevant quelque chose au bout de la rue. Je me retourne et découvre Sasuke et Juugo qui avancent vers nous tranquillement. On se salue d'un hochement. Pas besoin de bises ou de se serrer la main quand on se voit tous les jours ou quand on a tous trop mal.

On sonne à la porte et il ne faut même pas plus d'une minute à Kiba pour nous ouvrir. Il hausse un sourcil et nous reproche :

« Vous êtes un peu en retard. »

L'ambiance légère de hier s'est évaporée pendant la nuit, laissant place aux souvenirs de Suigetsu.

Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, je réponds en imitant Kakashi :

« Désolé mais on a croisé une vieille dame sur le chemin et il a fallut ranger ses courses. »

Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel et les autres se détendent en souriant un peu. Je leur rends leur petit sourire et nous entrons. Nous prenons place dans la cuisine alors que ses parents sont au salon.

Ino s'assoit sur la table et interroge :

« Alors Kiba ? On t'écoute. »

Kiba prend une inspiration, plante ses yeux presque bestiaux sur la porte fermée et déclare :

« J'aurais aimé avoir eut plus tôt le courage de dire à mes parents que je les aime. »

Ino, Juugo et moi sourions alors que Sasuke se lève et le pousse vers le salon. Kiba se laisse faire, pris au dépourvu et se retrouve en face de ses parents, alertés par le bruit que notre arrivée a fait. Sa mère fronce les sourcils en nous apercevant et lâche :

« Ne serait-ce pas trop te demander de nous prévenir quand tu prévois de recevoir de la visite ? »

Apparemment, ils ne sont pas de très bonne humeur. Kiba nous a informé qu'ils s'étaient encore disputé ce matin donc ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Je me retiens souvent de lui faire la remarque que c'est héréditaire le sale caractère dans leur famille.

Kiba fronce vaguement un sourcil mais Juugo lui rappelle pourquoi on est là en le poussant du coude. On se recule jusqu'à la cuisine, Ino se rassoit sur la table, Sasuke et Juugo sur une chaise et je m'appuie contre un mur. La porte est restée ouverte et nous entendons tout ce qu'il se passe.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, on peut s'assoir sur le canapé ? Demande Kiba.

-C'est grave ? Demande sa mère en entendant le ton de la voix de son fils, concentré.

-Non, répond Kiba et je peux deviner le sourire en coin qu'il doit avoir.

-Tu veux changer d'études ? Interroge son père. »

Cette fois, Kiba soupire avant de répondre :

« Non, je me suis juste rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose que je ne vous ai jamais dit.

-Nous t'écoutons, annonce sa mère et en jetant un coup d'œil je vois qu'ils se sont enfin assis. »

Kiba inspire en grand coup les regarde à tour de rôle et lâche :

« Papa, Maman…Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit c'est que je vous aime. »

Nous nous tournons vers la porte pour voir leur réaction. Ses parents le regardent avec surprise et j'en sourirai presque. Il faut quand même souligner que leurs relations avec leur fils sont plutôt tumultueuses depuis l'adolescence. Puis, sa mère se lève, le prend dans ses bras et lui répond :

« Nous aussi on t'aime mon chéri. N'en doute jamais. »

Kiba a beau à faire le fier, je vois bien qu'il est ému. Il n'avait pas connu la douceur de sa mère depuis longtemps.

Quand il nous rejoint, après avoir brièvement étreint son père aussi, il nous lance un sourire éblouissant, comme nous n'en avions pas vu depuis la mort de Suigetsu et demande :

« A qui le tour ? »

Sasuke sourit et hoche la tête, ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un heureux, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant.

C'est Juugo qui répond :

« A moi. »

Je ferme la porte de la cuisine avant de les rejoindre autour de la table et Juugo rougit un peu en se tournant vers Kiba. Il hésite un peu et se lance :

« Je n'ai jamais eut le courage de demander ta sœur en mariage. Et je l'ai toujours regretté. »

Ino sourit, comme si elle l'avait toujours su et Kiba répondit :

« Elle est dans le jardin à s'occuper d'Akamaru. Vas-y. »

Juugo hoche la tête, prend une boite de son manteau et sort. Ino laisse quelques minutes de silence s'écouler avant de dire :

« C'était donc ça ses courses importantes de ce matin. Une bague. »

Je souris à l'unique jeune femme de notre groupe, qui rêve sûrement elle aussi de robe. Je n'essaye de ne pas penser que s'il était encore vivant, elle se serait peut-être mariée avec Suigetsu. Dans son regard fuyant, je comprends qu'elle y pense aussi.

J'aimerais lui dire quelque chose.

Les parents de Kiba entrent dans la cuisine et sa mère nous interroge :

« Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer de quoi parle Juugo et Hana avec tant de sérieux au beau milieu de mon jardin ?

-C'est peut-être ton futur gendre, répond Kiba du tac-au-tac. »

Son père reste un peu interdit et sa mère hoche la tête avec un sourire carnassier qui me rappelle bizarrement celui de son fils. Je sais qu'elle aime bien Juugo. Il est sorti avec la sœur de Kiba, Hana, l'année dernière et ils ont rompu pour une raison encore inconnue. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer meilleur gendre que mon ami.

Sasuke regarde l'horloge de la cuisine, soupire et sort un livre poche de son manteau. Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il l'ouvre pour entamer sa lecture. Avec un petit sourire, je lui prends le livre des mains. Ignorant son regard noir, je regarde la couverture. Cœurs perdus en Atlantique, de Stefen King.

Je fronce les sourcils et lève la tête vers lui au moment où il reprend le livre. Je m'exclame, faussement indigné :

« Il est à moi. Tu me l'as pris quand ?

-Il y a deux semaines, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

J'appuie mon coude sur la table et cache mon sourire. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas et c'est presque rassurant. Aujourd'hui, dans la petite cuisine des parents de Kiba, entouré de mes amis à attendre que Juugo revienne, j'ai envie de croire que l'on pourra être heureux à nouveau.

Juugo revient quelques minutes plus tard, à peine surpris de la présence des parents de Kiba. Sasuke range son livre alors qu'Ino se lève et Juugo déclare :

« Elle a dit oui. »

Ino lui saute au cou, et Kiba félicite celui qui va être son beau-frère dans un futur proche alors que ses parents hoche la tête d'approbation.

Oui, j'ai envie d'y croire.

**Mercredi vingt Juillet, 15h19, en mer :**

Je borde l'écoute du foc et revient m'assoir au côté d'Ino, qui se passe encore de la crème solaire. Juugo barre, un air concentré sur son visage, et Kiba enchaine blagues sur anecdotes et rit presque tout seul. Il semble de bonne humeur.

Je tourne la tête vers Sasuke.

Il est assis au bord du bateau, les jambes passées par-dessous la barrière où il a appuyé ses avant bras. Le bout de ses pieds trempe dans l'eau. Il n'a pas bougé depuis un bon moment déjà.

Un de ses regrets les plus forts est de ne plus jamais être remonté sur un voile depuis la mort de sa famille. Il a décidé d'y remédier aujourd'hui, profitant de notre « quête contre les remords », pour reprendre Ino.

Nous avons donc demandé au père d'Ino de nous prêter son voilier, étonné mais confiant. Nous sommes partis seulement tous les cinq, désirant comme depuis la mort de Suigetsu un peu d'intimité ensemble. Après avoir grandis en Bretagne, chacun de nous sait comment naviguer alors le père d'Ino n'a pas eut à s'en faire.

Sasuke regarde l'horizon, là où le ciel et l'océan se rencontre et ne semble ne faire attention à rien d'autre. En le regardant mieux, les jambes tremblent. Un ouragan a prit place dans ses yeux, comme s'ils étaient hantés.

Il n'en peut plus.

Evidemment qu'il ne nous aurait pas montré aussi facilement ce qu'il ressent. Je me demande s'il a peur ou s'il s'imagine ses parents et son frère se faire assassiner sur le bateau.

En remarquant son tremblement, je remarque aussi celui d'Ino qui ne semble plus appliquer sa crème avec soin mais avec nervosité. Juugo, qui tient la barre, ne fronce pas les sourcils par concentration mais par inquiétude. Il se mort discrètement la lèvre. Le rire et la bonne humeur de Kiba sont forcés.

Tout le monde l'a remarqué.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

Sasuke serre les points. Moi aussi par la même occasion.

Je me tourne vers Juugo et lui demande :

« Dans combien de temps doit-on virer ?

-On est dans le lit du vent alors on n'est pas pressé. Autant se laisser porter, me répond-t-il en regardant la girouette en haut du mat. »

Je prends une grande inspiration, passe entre les câbles et mes amis et me retrouve à l'avant du bateau. Le vent y est plus fort et s'engouffre dans mes cheveux pour les décoiffer encore plus. A loin devant, on aperçoit quelques rocher, masse sombre au milieu de l'étendue bleue agitée. Le soleil pâle donne des reflets sur l'eau où quelques voiles blanches cabotent. C'est beau.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke et lui intime :

« Eh, Sasuke ! Viens voir ! »

Il tourne paresseusement la tête vers moi. Il hésite. Je lui lance le sourire le plus sincère que je suis capable de faire et il se lève doucement. Il avance prudemment avec ses pieds mouillées jusqu'à moi et m'interroge :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente te pointer la vue du doigt. Son regard remonte le long de mon bras avant de tomber sur la vision que je lui montre. Il hausse délicatement un sourcil en reportant son attention vers moi. Je lui souris et en regardant devant nous, je réponds à sa question muette :

« C'est pour ça que j'adore naviguer, parce qu'au lieu de voir l'océan de loin comme on le fait de notre village, on le voit de vraiment près en étant dessus. Et plus on le voit de près, plus on découvre des choses non ? »

Je sens son regard étonné sur moi. Peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se que je remarque son malaise. Ce qui est idiot, parce que je remarque tout ce qui le concerne.

Quand je le regarde à nouveau, il scrute de nouveau l'océan, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre de ce que je dis. Puis, un discret sourire, aussi doux qu'avant, se dessine sur ses lèvres et il annonce :

« Tu as raison. C'est vraiment bien. »

Je peux presque entendre les soupirs de soulagements d'Ino, Kiba et Juugo derrière nous. Je n'y prends pas garde. Je ne vois que son sourire.

J'ai envie de lui dire maintenant.

Je déglutis et l'appelle :

« Sasuke ?

-Oui ? Répond-t-il sans pour autant quitter la mer des yeux.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je regrette ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Se tourne vers moi. Plante ses yeux dans les miens. Et demande :

« Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

On y est. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et répond :

« Je regrette d'avoir du attendre la mort de Suigetsu pour te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

-Naruto… »

Je secoue la tête, il se tait et m'écoute.

« J'aurais du te le dire avant, surtout que je suis à peu près sûr que tout le monde l'a deviné sauf toi. »

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne bouge pas. Je voudrais lui dire à quel point il est magique, à quel point il me manque quand on n'est pas ensemble, à quel point mon cœur bat quand on est ensemble, à quel point je suis fier de lui, à quel point je voudrais qu'il soit fier de moi, à quel point je n'aurais pas pu me sortir de ce par quoi on vient de passer sans lui, à quel point la nuit que nous avons eut ensemble était magique, à quel point j'aimerais que l'on reste comme ça, à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, pour toujours. A quel point j'ai eut peur que ce soit lui qui meurt quand j'ai entendu la mort de Suigetsu.

Il y a tant de chose que je voudrais lui dire, lui expliquer, partager avec lui. Trop de choses. Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour les lui dire.

Alors à la place, je lui annonce la pensée la plus importante qui me traverse l'esprit :

« Je t'aime, Sasuke. »

Je ne veux pas voir sa réaction. J'en ai un peu peur. Alors je l'embrasse. Je me penche et je l'embrasse.

Je ne sais plus si Ino, Kiba et Juugo doivent avoir des sourires d'idiots sur leurs visages en nous voyant ou non.

Je ne sais plus comment vont prendre Papa et Maman le fait que je lui ai enfin avoué ou que l'on soit ensemble.

Je ne sais plus si on risque de passer par-dessus bord.

Je ne sais plus si un jour on va enfin arrêter de faire semblant d'être heureux pour enfin le redevenir.

Je ne sais plus si un jour on arrêtera de pleurer Suigetsu.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien parce que Sasuke vient de passer ses bras autour de ma nuque.

Je sais juste que je l'aime.

_Fin._

**Donc, pour les explications, un guépard est un petit voilier souvent en bois avec un unique mat à l'avant et deux voiles ( et pour le voilier du père d'Ino : . ) . Pour la phrase « Je borde l'écoute du foc » où vous avez du faire « Hein ? Quoi ? « , le foc est une voile triangulaire à l'avant des bateau et disons que cette phrase pourrait se traduire par « Je tire la corde du foc pour changer l'angle de la voile et qu'elle prenne le vent » et « Virer » est le terme pour dire « Tourner » en navigation.**

**Ce One-shot est pour moi divisé en deux parties : la première, avant la mort de Suigetsu, où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, juste la vie de Naruto, heureuse et rempli de promesses et d'espoirs. Les phrases sont souvent descriptives et longues. Et la deuxième partie, après la mort de Suigetsu, où le retour à la réalité (si je peux m'exprimer ainsi) est brutal et douloureux, Naruto se rend soudain compte que la vie n'est pas un compte de fée. Les phrases sont là courtes et brutes, parce qu'il a trop mal pour penser comme avant.**

**Merci d'avoir lu **


End file.
